


The Assistant

by Bolontiku



Category: Avengers, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Looking to make ends meet your best friend hooks you up with and assistant job. Little did you know who you would be working for.





	1. Chapter 1

You hurried through the lobby of the building of the Odinson Agency, a wonderful agency that had the top actors for clients. Including Steven Grant Rogers, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes (bad boy extraordinaire), and their number one, Tony Stark. Now you were only ever in the presence of your best friend who happened to be one of Mr. Stark’s assistants, but you had been lucky enough to meet the man once or twice and he was absolutely phenomenal in person.

it had taken you longer than expected to get through security and your best friend had to come down and get you through. He grasped your elbow and hurried you along. “You could have told me to dress up a bit more!” You huffed.

“I told you to come down here!” He hissed at you quickly stepping into the elevator alongside you. Pulling his dark blue jacket off he shoved it at you. “Put it on!” And you did, he swung you around and gathered your hair up in a pony, you huffed again as he tore his tie off and put it on you.

You wore black jeans with a tee that sported the Tardis and “I didnt choose the fandom life, it grabbed my hand and said ‘RUN’.” You smacked his hands away as he attempted to adjust your glasses. “I got it!” You shoved your hair out of your face and tightened the tie up. Now you looked fashionably chic instead of just frumpy. “I thought we were gonna go out for lunch, I didn’t know I’d be here for an interview!”

Roman Vale smirked down at you, moving aside as other people stepped in, “good thing your resume is up to date and they have all the copies! Listen, just go in and be the amazing person you are. Don’t freak he’s a person, just like you are.”

You made a face at him pushing your glasses up as he pulled and led you along. “Rome?“ You asked using his nickname, “What does that even mean?! I am here for an interview for a job, it’s not like I can get your job, but what? Mail person? Slave?” you stared at him in horror as he smirked at you, “there is no way I could do your job!!”

“Shut up, yes you can. You took care of me all through collage and survived. You can do this job in your sleep. Look he’s an important guy y'know? But a dude, one of the easiest jobs you’ll have landed.” He smiled looking you over once again.

You squirmed in your converse, he always made you squirm with his intense stare and moss green eyes, it didn’t matter that you two had been friends for years. “Rome…”

“Y/N, you’re more qualified for this position than any of the girls he has seen this far. Look, I spoke to him and he said he wanted to have a competent assistant, and you’ll be able to quit your other jobs.” He ran his large hands over your upper arms, “I’m tired of seeing you struggle just to make it to the next paycheck! Plus, I will get to see you around here, I work across the way. We can even carpool!” He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, which was surprisingly neat you realized, quickly giving you a peck on the cheek and pushing you towards the cushioned couches. “Wait here, they know you’re here. Once you get out text me and I’ll treat you to lunch!” He winked and gave you a light spank on the bottom making you squeak.

It wasn’t long before the office doors opened and your eyes widened as none other than Steve Rogers stepped through, his hand lightly placed on the back of the tall thin woman. You frowned, this did not bode well.

He laughed tossing his head back and the woman giggled, patting her hand on his chest. You wanted to vomit.

Roman sighed as he kicked his feet up on his desk. “Y/N!” He groaned hours later. He dropped his carton of Chinese rice on the desk, the chopsticks sticking out. He had listened to what had happened and sighed unhappily as you moped on his small office couch.

You pouted down at your noodles sniffling and trying to keep from crying. “His mind had been made up before I even stood up Roman! You should have seen the way he was looking at her! My experience is nothing when I dont look like that!”

Roman groaned and his chair squeaked as he jumped out of it making his way over to your side as you couldn’t stop crying now. “Hey, hey! Its fine! Its fine! Look,” he wiped your tears away and chuckled as you looked at him miserably. “What you look like has nothing to do with this!”

You scoffed, “c'mon Roman! I know I’m not thin, I mean I don’t weigh the same as a mack truck, but its there just the same. He chose the pretty model over me.”

He knelt in front of you sighing, his hands on your knees. You had slung his jacket onto the small couch in his office and he caught hold of his tie which you still wore. Roman pulled you forwards till you were inches away from him. “Tequila will fix this.” You broke out in a small smile and he whooped loudly as he stood. “Alright! I win! Lets get out of here!”

You followed him back to the elevators and let him wrap his arm around your shoulder. An arm caught the doors forcing them open. You felt your small smile disappear as two men joined you and Roman. Swallowing you looked at the ground as clear blue eyes met yours and drifted away as he stood next to the wall. The other man smiled at you nodding as he stood next to Steve, Bucky Barnes.

Of course you knew who they were, who didn’t? Roman cleared his throat moving to stand between you and the two men. They looked over as Roman chuckled in your ear, whispering and dropping a kiss to the top of your head. You couldn’t find the floor more interesting if your life depended it. “Just go with it..” he had whispered.

Your face began burning as Roman pulled you tighter under his arm. You squeaked as his arm moved from your shoulder to your waist. You were mortified. What was he doing?!

You could feel them watching as he seemed to have lost his fucking mind pawing at you as if he were at all interested, which you knew he wasn’t since he too only dated super model women or really hot guys.

And you? You were frumpy at best. Not obese but you had extra curves. You wore glasses and lived for your fandoms and books and shows. What had you been thinking trying for a job like this?

You pushed Roman’s hands away and forced your eyes in front of you, practically bolting out of the elevator once the doors opened, not noticing the two pairs of blue eyes following you out.

Good riddance, you didn’t need to work for a man like that anyhow.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman dragged you through the club, it was loud and you couldn’t take a single step without brushing into someone, the music vibrated through you.“Two weeks, two weeks!” He shouted at you over the crowd, “I am your best friend and you make me wait two weeks before I see you again!” He growled in your ear shoving another shot into your hand.

You downed it at the same time he did, your head already spinning, not ten minutes in and four shots down. Yet that was what it was like when you were with him. You frowned, “you know I have to work! You know I’ve been looking for a new job with higher pay! I’ve been trying!” You shot back exasperated.

He rolled his eyes as you two found a spot by the dance floor and pushed you against the wall, caging you in to keep you from getting crushed by the crowd. You stared up at him with a brow raised. “You could move in?!”

You shook your head, he nodded, “Y/N! Taylor is moving out, I need someone to be at home and take care of things there! You could quit a job, pay utilities, cook for me!” He looked more convinced as he went on, “fuck yes! Please!?” He bent down face close to yours, hands together, pleading with you, “c'mon! It’ll be like collage all over again! You get your own room…you’ve seen my kitchen-you LOVE my kitchen!”

You bit your bottom lip, “when does he move?”

Roman whooped, “yes! I knew good things would come from tonight!”

You shoved his shoulder, “I didn’t agree! Just…" the thought of paying utilities alone would mean you could save or quit a job. Living with him wasn’t all bad either.

“You already thought yes, so it will be! Another shot?! To celebrate?! He moves out in a week!! Fuck yes! This is going to be epic!!” He looked at you seriously, “don’t move! I’ll be right back!”

You giggled as he disappeared into the crowd moving towards the bar. Looking around you recognized one or two of his coworkers. You were glad you had gone back to your rinky little apartment and changed before heading here, your work clothes would not have let you even see past the front door. The shots you had quickly downed were making you tipsy, you thought you felt someone staring.

The crowd was too thick, you needed a bit of air. You started towards the doors which led to what looked like a balcony. Hands fell on your waist and you felt a body press against you from behind. Pulling away you were jerked back against a firm body, “c'mon now!” He slurred, one hand reaching up to grope you, “don’t be a prude!” turning around you brought your knee up between his legs making him double over in pain before escaping out into the night air.

A few others around laughed and patted you on the back as you moved outside. You rolled your eyes and leaned against the balcony.

“Still got it!” Roman laughed, “I saw what happened..sorry I didn’t make it over in time,” he pouted at you.

“Its not your fault and I can still take care of myself,” you smirked taking the drink from him. It was still crowded but not so much you couldn’t breathe. “So co-workers come here often?” You asked him, Roman nodded in answer, it was nice to get out. All you had been doing was working your tail off.

Both of you looked over as you heard a familiar laugh, you watched as the tall blond laughed, his assistant clinging to him, his friend Bucky Barnes right next to him entertaining a beautiful blonde completely distracted. His assistant gave him a shot and before he was finished with it she was pushing another into his hand.

“What happened to him?” You asked Roman, “he used to seem so down to earth, now…he’s such a playboy!”

Roman shook his head, “dunno, its what a lot of the media is trying to figure out. He just became this…” he frowned, “don’t judge. Dude is actually cool as fuck, just likes to party now.”

You rolled your eyes. “Probably why he’s going through so many assistants, they don’t wanna deal with his shit. Not to mention they don’t know what to do with the workload.” You frowned as Steve nudged the girl off him a bit, shaking his head at something she said to him.

Roman straightened watching as well. “Shiiiiiit!” He grumbled pointing at a corner. “Who let them in?!”

“Looks like a set up-that happen often?” you asked spotting the photographer.

“With others yeah, he’s usually a bit more careful!” He answered as he looked around for help, “I gotta get security before this blows out of hand, they’re not supposed to be in here, especially not with camera’s! Fuck…” You watched as he hurried off into the club.

Biting down on your lip you watched as Steve was pulled away by his assistant, stumbling more than he should be. She was leading him to a corner, the photographer close behind. You couldn’t stop yourself from following, telling yourself that you were only keeping an eye out so Roman could bring help.

The girl looked over her shoulder as she pressed herself against him. He looked at her confused, his eyes more than unfocused. You shook your head, keep out of it. You should stay out of it. You should. The photographer cried out as you nudged him with your elbow just as he snapped a shot.

“Oops, clumsy me!” You gasped, “oh! Do you work for the club?! Can I get a picture?!” You stood in front of him effectively blocking his view posing idiotically. 

Behind you Steve yelped making you turn.

Your mouth dropped, she had her hand down his pants, her mouth attached to his neck, face beyond red as he was trying to push her off without dumping her onto the floor. You could hear someone calling your name, it was probably Roman, but you didn’t pay any mind. Steve was struggling to get her hand out and she was giggling. He looked at you in confusion when you marched right up to them. “Do you want this?!” You asked him.

“He likes it, go away!” She growled at you.

“Tracy,” Steve groaned as she moved her hand in his pants, “s-stop.”

That was enough for you.

Roman grimaced as you jerked the woman away from Steve and swung her towards the photographer, a scream leaving her as the blond behind you slid down the wall. You waved at Roman who moved quickly, running to help. “Jesus fucking Christ!” He growled in your ear. “What the hell are we supposed to do now?!” He demanded as he heaved the blonde up, “he’s beyond wasted!”

You smirked, “ever kidnap a star?”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve groaned as he turned over onto his side, he needed to throw up. Scrambling out of bed he crashed into a wall and blearily looked around till he found the bathroom door and made it in time to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Gasping he flushed the toilet and fell onto the ground, carefully cracking open a bloodshot eye to look around.

This is not his bathroom.

Steve stood and washed his hands, grabbing a plastic cup and rinsing his mouth out quickly before splashing water on his face. He grabbed a small towel and walked out, looking around the room he had just been in he nodded, not his place. Not Bucky’s either, where was he? He opened the door to the bedroom and heard laughter, taking a deep breath he stepped out.

Last Night.

You stayed on the couch with Rome, both of you watching movies till you fell asleep in a jumbled mess of arms and legs.

It had been awful getting Steve out of the club and up to his apartment. Rome had to go get his car while you waited with a very drunk Steve leaning heavily upon you right inside the exit door. You had nearly been caught by a few people as you moved him out the door and into Roman’s waiting car, but you had managed it.

Dumping him onto Roman’s bed when you finally made it. “Jesus he’s so damned heavy!!” you exclaimed walking out of the room with Rome who was laughing so hard he had to hold onto the wall and breathe.

“How in the hell is it that we always end up in these kinda situations?! Shit! I should update my Facebook and let everyone know that you got me into some shit again!” he grabbed his phone.

“NO!” you leapt at him wrestling with him till he hoisted you up in his arms and headed for the couch. 

“Fine, FINE!!” he exclaimed laughing the entire time, dropping you on it, “Give me a sec, I got extra covers,” he hurried off as you grabbed the remote and switched on the tv, flicking through Netflix for a movie. 

“There isn’t anything on here we haven’t watched you know?” you asked as he came back and dumped the covers on you.

“Wanna beer?” he asked moving towards the kitchen.

“Sure,” you leaned your head back on the couch, pulling and kicking on the covers till you were comfortable. “Hey, does he have someone we should call? Like you know...”

“His assistant?” Roman asked dryly. 

“I don’t know..” you sighed, “his mom? Family?”

Roman came back handing you a beer and stood for a moment. “Wait..” he set his beer down and ran back to the room. You were about to get up and follow him when he came back. “Thought he might have his phone with him. I am pretty sure his family live outta town,” he plopped beside you groaning when you reached over pulling his hair out of its bun, he dropped his head into your lap letting you run your fingers through the wild mass of silky blond and caramel hair. “Your gonna put me to sleep ya know?!” he warned.

You giggled holding your hands up. “He really doesn’t have a lock on that thing?” you asked surprised. 

“I know right?!” he chuckled, “here we go!” he hit dial and sat up, riotous hair going everywhere and you smiled watching him shove his free hand through it. “Hey! Yeah, Bucky Barnes? It’s Roman Vale, I work as an assistant for Tony Stark? Look, I have Steve with me... No, no we got him out. Me and a friend. Yeah, that new assistant of his was...determined, no actually it wasn’t me but my friend that was with me that got him outta the situation, I was just a bystander...Yeah, I will text you my address...”

You watched a variety of emotions cross his face, “Yeah, tomorrow will be fine.” He hung up and groaned dropping against the couch, “So they’ll be here in the morning to pick him up. We just can’t make a lot of noise, Taylor has to be up super early.”

Steve relaxed when he recognized Bucky’s voice coming from ahead. He rubbed his face tiredly and followed the voices, he perked up when he heard a female voice followed by Buck’s ‘sexy voice’.

Roman smiled and waved as he stepped into the kitchen area where he and Buck sat at the island. Steve sat and looked up as you set a cup of orange juice in front of him and a couple of pills next to it.

“Morning,” Steve croaked and frowned clearing his throat as Bucky clapped him on the shoulder laughing. “Shit...what happened last night?”

“You...got really drunk and your assistant tried taking advantage of your fragile self...these two came to your rescue.” Bucky offered as he took a plate you handed him before setting one in front of Roman and Steve.

“Wait...where’s your plate?” Roman asked narrowing his eyes at you.

You stuck your tongue out at him smiling as you reached into the fridge pulling out a bowl of fruits. He scowled at you and pulled your seat closer to his and forced a strip of bacon on you. You slapped his hands away noticing the two watching you.

“Thank you,” Steve said when you looked over at him, before biting into his breakfast.

Bucky let out a little sigh, “I can’t remember the last time I had a home cooked meal for breakfast...or breakfast for that matter.” Steve nodded chewing on a bite of pancakes. “What are you going to do? You’re out an assistant now!!”

Steve dropped his head when Roman cleared his throat making the three of you look at him. Roman wrapped an arm around you and shook you a little, “She already had an interview with you!”

“Roman...”

Bucky clapped his hands together loudly making Steve wince,”THAT’S why you look so familiar! Thought I recognized the pretty face!” He grabbed Steve’s shoulder, “remember I said to hire the other one?! I was talking about her!!” He turned his blue eye’s back to you, “Great! This way I don’t have to track you down, can you start now?”

“Wha-uhhhhh, yes!” you managed to spit out before choking.

Bucky threw his hands up in the air “awesome!”

“Wait,” Steve started.

“Shut up Steve, she’s friends with STARK’S assistant, that in itself is enough to hire her, you need someone who will be good for you and if you don’t straighten up your own agent said he’d quit! She’s your last chance!”


	4. Chapter 4

Roman helped, which you thanked him for so very much. It was just a matter of getting your feet on the ground, it had been awhile since you had done this kind of work.

Both you and he left that morning with the guys and jumped in the car Bucky had waiting in the garage for you. Roman typing away at his laptop while Steve got in touch with his Agent who sent you all necessary information, like his schedule. Meetings he had to go to, photo shoots, interviews. You were surprised at his fitness schedule and nutritionist’s list of groceries you would be in charge of.

Roman looked over your shoulder taking a large gulp of his coffee. He kissed you on the temple, “Forgot what amazing coffee you made!”

Steve glanced over frowning, “here’s my place, I’ll get you a set of keys.”

“Did you give your last assistant a set?” you asked chewing on your bottom lip.

Steve frowned, baby blues pinning you, “No actually, I didn’t get a chance to. She mostly waited for me at the office, but I’ll be traveling a bit so you’ll be in charge of watching after Dodger.”

“Dodger?”

Bucky groaned, Steve looked at you in surprise, “Dodger is my dog-well, that’s not right, he’s my friend. Best friend really.” You tried to keep a straight face but then he broke out his phone and started showing you his pictures, “well, you’ll meet him here in a few minutes.” He sat back still staring at his phone.

Steve patted your knee as the car came to a stop, Roman climbed out after him getting on his cell phone and talking to someone at the office. ‘Getting you set up and on payroll,’ he mouthed to you. You said goodbye to Bucky who welcomed you to the family. “No, all her information-fine I’ll e-mail it to you again.” Roman rolled his eyes following you and Steve into his home. “Look, after today you’ll be alone, but today I get to tag along since technically I’m off.” He waved your sorrowful expression away.

“You will need a new wardrobe once you get paid, this will pass for now, but if your going to be around him...” he nodded towards Steve who was reaching in the fridge, “you’ll be held to a certain standard. I’ll get movers scheduled and ready to pack your stuff up so you can move into my place the day Taylor moves out. This is gonna be fast, trust me tomorrow will be six months down the road and you’ll wonder where the time went and how you got to where you are now.”

Steve perked an eyebrow at you as he chugged juice from the jug, “Sure your ready for this?”

You nodded with a smile, you were more than ready for this.

Three months later.

Steve groaned as you pulled the covers off of him, he sat up rubbing his face with both hands before fixing his blue eyed stare. “I hate you,” he said bluntly and without emotion.

You looked up at him for a split second, as he stood up, eyebrows raised, “You always say that, thankfully my payroll isn’t decided on whether you like me or not, but on the fact that I get my job done.” You talked as you walked, still having to walk a bit faster to keep up with his long legs, “Now eat up, the chef just left, oh, Dodger has a vet appointment, but you have to do that TV show, so I will take him. Can you manage to get yourself there on time?” you asked as he bit into a piece of toast.

Steve yawned and snagged the mug of coffee, “Yes, mom,” he hummed, “hey what happened to your friend? I hardly see you two hanging out anymore.” He moved back towards his room, knowing you would keep up with him. It surprised him how easily you maneuvered around his place often without looking up once.

You frowned at him, “That is none of your concern Steve, but we live together so we get plenty of friend time. Also, you got a flight out tonight in which you’ll be out for four days. Miles said there is no way you can squirm your way out of this one and it is necessary.”

“Huh...” Steve moved to his bathroom turning on the shower and calling you over. “You know I got the spot right?”

You looked up and smiled brightly pushing your glasses up, “You did?! You didn’t say anything and neither did Miles,” you would have to chew him out, he was your agent he should tell you these things! “Well, we practiced a lot for it, and your sleeping better, it also helps that your not going out every night and partying!”

Steve smirked, pulling his shirt off and tossing it by your feet. A small sense of satisfaction running through him as you looked up, eyes widening a bit and then you turned around, a small squeak leaving you. He hooked his thumbs in his PJ bottoms and threw those at your feet as well. “Won’t ever get used to that huh?”

“Shut up Steve, really...you can still be so juvenile!” you huffed angrily and stomped away.

Steve felt lighter, you had taken the job and demanded he do as told. Often coming into clubs after him and yanking him out of there when he had scheduled interviews and such the next morning, you weren’t afraid of him and sassed him right back. He liked the new chef you hired to make his meals, he liked watching you play with Dodger, you were a godsend. You found time for him to have with just Dodger, often taking both of them to some park he could relax at. You had even gotten his mom to talk to him again, which was something he was really grateful for.

He had been completely lost, not sure what he was doing and just continuing. He had felt completely out of control. Somehow you had righted it all and never asked or hounded him for what had caused it all. He wondered if he could even talk about it now? It amused him to no end the way your gaze would linger on him when he striped off his shirt for a photo-shoot, the way you blushed when he would catch you staring and he would wink at you. Still, you never threw yourself at him, you were never inappropriate, always professional.

You made him adhere to his workout regime, made sure Dodger was cared for. That was another thing, Dodger absolutely adored you and would often scamper from you to him, unsure of who to be with. Which always ended with the both of you sitting close together on the couch in order for him to be happy. Steve was actually sorry he hadn’t hired you in the first place. He wondered what he was flying out for? He couldn’t remember booking a four day gig. Dressing quickly he made his way out to find you leaning against the kitchen counter, phone against your ear.

He took in your outfit and smiled, you had indeed gotten a new wardrobe. The skirt you wore hugging your ample hips, he was surprised when you had asked his nutritionist for tips. He didn’t think you needed to lose weight but you had been adamant that you did.

Steve rolled his eyes at the memory,”Y/N...”

“NO!!” you giggled stopping him in his tracks, he liked your giggle. Especially when it was because of him, but this wasn’t him, “Yeah, I can make it tonight if your sure that you’ll be off?” You fidgeted and Steve watched, he had never seen you like this, even from his spot here he could tell you were smiling. “Nick... It’s my job, no there’s....nothing you idiot...” you giggled and cleared your throat, “okay, then I’ll talk to you later? What time? Eight? Can’t wait to see you!”

Steve cleared his throat as you hung up. “Boyfriend?”

You spun around, blushing as you looked down at your phone and nodded before screwing your face up, “w-we’re talking. It’s not serious or anything really. Both kinda busy y’know?”

Steve reached for a muffin and leaned against the counter next to you watching you silently as he chewed, “Nick? What does he do? I thought you and Roman were a thing?”

You tilted your head pursing your lips, “Why so curious boss?” you asked shaking your head and laughing lightly. “Roman is my bestest friend you dork, stop insinuating there’s more when there isn’t. We live together and I see him at home. Nick is a doctor, Nick Palmer. Well, he’s a vet, has his own clinic so he’s the on call doc there..” you said looking down at your tablet fidgeting. “I met him by chance actually, surprised he’s stuck around this long seeing as how you take up all my time!” Again that giggle of yours.

Steve narrowed his eyes, he didn’t like it for some reason. “When are you going to invite me over then?” he asked to change the subject.

You scoffed looking down at your tablet, “I will put it on the books alright? After your visit.”

Steve straightened, “Ah, yes visit, where does Miles have me going for four days?!”

“I am not at liberty to say till after you have done your last interview.”

Steve stared at you before setting his muffin down and moving in close and placing both his arms on either side of you, “Y/N?” he smiled against your cheek, running the tip of his nose along your jaw. He smiled as he heard your breath hitch, was that a new perfume you were wearing? For this guy? He gripped the counter a little tighter than necessary. “Where am I going?” he asked lips brushing your earlobe.

Your hands flew to his chest and you shoved at him, “Not until you finish your interviews! Really Steve!” You exclaimed, absolutely flustered. “If you wanna know so badly call Miles or lets get a move on and finish these interviews.” You shook your head, “Nice try punk, but I know what kinda women your into!” you laughed lightly and headed towards the door, “cars waiting Steve!!”

“What kinda girls am I into?”

You looked up surprised, you’d been going through what was left of the day, it was close to six, Steve had an early dinner with Tony and you two were headed to the restaurant now, after which you would drive him to the airport and see him off, having already packed a couple suitcases for him the driver had picked up before you two got in the car. “What?”

“Earlier...you said you knew what kind of girls I go for, what did that mean?” he asked almost too quietly.

You studied him for a moment, he wasn’t looking at you, but staring out the window, jaw clenched a little tight. You fluttered your hands about, before looking back at the tablet in your lap, “I was speaking without thought really. I didn’t mean anything Steve. Ahh, just a few minutes late. Roman said he and Tony are already seated. Lets go,” you hurriedly opened the door not wanting to get into another discussion.

You greeted Roman and Tony happily, Steve right beside you. Roman excitedly pulling you aside and the two started catching up. He started quizzing you about Nick, you blushed admitting you were meeting him later tonight for dinner.

Tony snapped his fingers in front of Steve’s face, “Earth to blondie..”

Steve smiled shaking his head, “sorry man, I uh, zoned out.”

“No, you didn’t you were eavesdropping,” Tony smirked, “something going on between you and the pretty little assistant that has turned your life right side up?”

Steve shook his head, “NO!”

Tony raised his eyebrows, “Oh really? Me thinkest thou dost protest too much!” he raised a finger.

Steve shook his head, “I uh, I just need her. I don’t need her getting distracted and losing focus on her job.”

Tony took a bite of his steak eyeing Steve for a long moment. “You mean you?” he laughed at Steve’s expression, “No, I get it. You’re starting to come out of your funk because of her, you just landed that deal for the new romance movie right? Also, I wouldn’t have agreed to dinner if she didn’t come along, I’m glad to see you got someone that is willing to put you in your place.”

Steve sighed, “I know she has a right to her own life.”

“No she doesn’t,” Steve rolled his eyes, before Tony went on, “she signed the contract to be your assistant. Wherever and whenever you need her she is to be. So, your going out of town tonight right?”

“I can’t do that to her!” Steve shook his head, no he would respect your right to having a life of your own like Tony offered his assistant.

You excused yourself from the table hurrying off. Tony leaned over to Roman, “She got a hot date?”

Roman nodded smiling, “Yeah, I have yet to meet the guy, but she spends all her free time with him when she can,” he pouted.

Steve and Tony argued over the bill, Stark picking up the tab finally. The three men standing and heading outside to wait for you and the cars. You came hurrying out the door. Tony nudging Steve in the ribs.

Your glasses were gone and your hair was down, makeup reapplied. Steve bit on the inside of his cheek. “Roman? When you get home be a great friend and pack clothing for Y/N and have it sent to wherever it is we are flying out to tonight.”

Roman’s eyes widened, “uh..”

“No, Steve this is your four day trip, I’m not included,” you said without thought.

“OH, honey, no, I already had Roman book an extra ticket and he will be sending your clothes out soon, I’m sure you can get an outfit somewhere when you arrive till your luggage catches up.” You stared at Tony in disbelief and turned to Roman who was just as much in shock. He pulled you in for a hug, “Sorry sweetheart, but Steve needs you if he’s to survive this intact,” Tony whispered kissing the top of your head.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, Morning!”

Your shuffle into the kitchen ceased, “morning,” you smiled at the woman that stood by the coffee pot. She smiled broadly before handing you a mug of coffee. “Looks like you could use it!”

You blushed, she sounded familiar, though you were sure you had not met anyone on the way in when you and Steve had arrived late last night. Steve had a key and had snuck you into the house. Since he had brought you last minute he had insisted you take his bedroom. Which had started an argument between the two of you and in order to stop it he had proposed that you two share.

It had been a long night for you. Very much aware of him laying beside you just a foot away. You had no idea when you had drifted off to sleep, but when you woke up you had been firmly snuggled up against his back, the mortification had been the worst you had ever felt. Thankfully he had not woken up when you slowly rolled away. A cup of coffee would fix it, and then you could carry on like normal. He would never know. “Yes, thank you so much ma’am,” you took the cup gratefully.

“So, you work for my son?” she asked.

You felt your face burn, this was his mom, the woman you brazenly called not two weeks into your employment with Steve wanting to mend fences with them. “Ahhh, yes..”

“Well, come here!” she wrapped her arms around you laughing loudly, “It’s so good to finally meet you!” She held you at arms length and nodded, “yep you’ll do nicely!” she sighed. “Now I have to make breakfast before these kids wake up. Go on and get yourself dressed.”

You looked down and remembered you had to steal some of Chris’ clothes to sleep in since you had no luggage. “I uh, I am waiting for my luggage to catch up, is there a department store nearby?”

She smiled, “thought I recognized that shirt! Go wake that lazy boy up and after breakfast he can take you into town!” she winked as you turned and ran into somebody.

“Ouch!” you hissed.

“Hey! Morning girl, your Steve’s new girl yeah?” the young man held you by the arms, looking at you. He looked like Steve! Not nearly identical, but still good looking.

Your mouth worked but no sound came out. Two women came in chattering away and looked you up and down, “Oh, this is Steve’s new girl? That what you said Scott?”

You felt your face heat up, “NO!” you exclaimed the chatter in the kitchen growing silent, “I’m sorry! No...I just work for Steve. He’s my boss, I’m just his assistant.” You clarified looking at the floor. “I’m sorry excuse me!” you ran down the small hallway and up the stairs.

God, you’d fucked that up royally.

Steve had not slept a wink. He had been unable to, you were right behind him, shifting ever so slightly. He could just reach out...

The flight had been uncomfortable. He had tried to not listen, but there was only so much room. You had sat in the back as far as you could on the private plane, even so he could hear the yell of anger that came from your cell even from his spot so far up ahead. He had bit down on his lip when you sat and apologized over and over, saying it was only a four day trip and you would be there as soon as you could. Guilt was only an after thought as he heard you sniffle and apologize again. It was just not right that you should apologize to anyone, you should never apologize to anyone.

He had had enough and stood, moving quickly and taking the phone from you. “This is Steven Grant Rogers, her employer. She is very much needed on these next four days and trust me when I say this is work related and not a vacation at all. Make sure you have flowers for her when she returns.” He hung up and handed you the phone.

When you looked up at him his heart had stopped. Eyes puffy, you had tears still staining your cheeks when you snatched your phone back away from him. “Steve, you had no right doing that! He won’t answer now!

He had thought about it all night, had started to turn to apologize for his behavior when he felt you roll over and cuddle up to him. He froze, your warmth pressed into his back and your arm moved around his waist. “Y/N?” you hummed sleepily in response but he could tell you were fast asleep. He let out a small sigh and relaxed. He had been on the verge of sleep, the sun peaking into the window, when you suddenly tensed behind him. He held still as you slowly and carefully slipped out of bed.

Mortified you didn’t bother knocking as you let yourself into Steve’s room so used to just letting yourself in. He was curled up in bed as you were used to seeing him and you grabbed the edge of the cover jerking it off him, “Wake up Steve!” you sang determined to move on. He glared at you for a moment before pulling the cover back jerking you forwards. “STEVE!!!” you growled yanking back on the covers.

“No,” he bit out making you pause, “I can see Miles pulling something like this, but you knew!”

You sighed sitting down on the side of the bed, “Steve, don’t you think it’s time? You’ve been away from your family too long. I know it’s cause you were acting out of character and you didn’t want them to see who you became, but...your not like that anymore. It’s okay now...don’t you want to be around your family?”

“Says the one that never mentions her own family.” He grumbled petulantly from under the covers. “Damn, can’t leave well enough alone..”

You felt a stab straight through your chest and swallowed hard. “Fine, do whatever you want you lazy jerk!” you growled standing and grabbing your tablet you began looking for the nearest hotel.

Steve made his way downstairs, he smiled broadly as his sister wrapped him up in a hug. “Hey punk!” she giggled, “Where’s that brother from another mother?”

“Bucky? He’s back home why would he be here?” Steve asked.

“Oh, he assured us he would be here as well!”

“Ma!” Steve wrapped himself around his mother burying his face in her neck smiling broadly. “God I’ve missed you!” he exclaimed and lifted his face, “and your cooking!”

She laughed pushing him to the table, “well, your late! So it’s a bit cold. What about that girl of yours?”

“Y/N? Oh, she’s not my girl...she’s my assistant.” Steve said sitting down, he didn’t miss the look that crossed between his mom and sister. “What?”

“She left about an hour ago, saying she had a room in town,” she caught him and pushed him back down into his seat when he tried to stand, “now Steve we don’t pry into your life, it’s why we let you go on about your business while you did. Doesn’t mean we didn’t miss you all those months. She’s been good to you and you’ve only had her working for you two months...? And on your first trip home you decide to bring her along? That poor girl hasn’t clothes but what she arrived in!” his mother tutted at him disapprovingly.

Steve felt the heat rush to his face. “I need her.”

Lisa frowned at him, “Why do you need her?

“I need her...to do her job,” Steve answered taking a bite of his breakfast and avoiding his moms stare. 

“Fine, we have a full day ahead of us, your cousins are coming over, surely you don’t need her here all day?! I mean she’s not family and you sure don’t treat her as a friend, so...she is simply your worker. I’m sure we can manage to keep you busy all day,” Steve glared at the mug that sat in front of him.

It was a surprise to find Bucky at your door when you opened it.

“I uhh, found this!” he smiled brightly at you holding up a suitcase.

You smirked, “did you steal my luggage from the delivery guys on the way up?!” you asked laughing as you hugged him before letting him in.

He looked around frowning, “this place is so small!”

“It’s what the company would pay for and I am really not complaining,” you moved to the small kitchen and held up a mug of coffee, he nodded, “What are you doing here Bucky? I mean...not that I’m not super happy to see you, you being my boss’ best friend...just...whats up?”

Bucky smiled at you, “well, a little birdy told me you went and got yourself a boyfriend.”

You took in a breath, straightening your shoulders. “yes, kind of-did Steve tell you? Why?”

He sat down laughing, “yeah, Steve told me. He also said he thinks he and you got into an argument this morning?”

You sat down across from him, “we are always arguing. It’s my job to argue with him till he gets up and does what he’s supposed to do,” you nodded fidgeting with the hem of your shirt.

He smiled, “so you left? You know, Steve has been rather hard headed till you came along. I’ve always partied hard, he didn’t. He started after his breakup with that girl... Bianca.”

You frowned, “why are you telling me this? Isn’t this something he should be telling me?”

“I’m just giving you the cliff-notes, he can tell you the details later when he wants to, but don’t think he’s without his reasons.”

You sighed, “It’s fine. I’m just here cause I’m his assistant and for some reason he thought he would need me. He doesn’t need me not really, he’s back in the swing of things and soon he’ll be able to take care of himself and I’ll be out of a job.”

He smiled, “I’m looking for an assistant actually.”

You threw your head back laughing. “Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.”

You sobered, and Bucky reached out, “c’mon Y/N you can talk to me... we’re friends right? Why did you really leave? I know Sarah and his family, they’re wonderful people, it couldn’t be because of them?”

You shook your head, “well, not them really. It’s...I don’t have a relationship with my own family, so there’s no way I can help Steve with his, he needs to do this on his own.”

Bucky grabbed your hand, “he doesn’t need you to help him, he just needs you by his side.”

You shifted a bit and frowned, “I will be by him then, if that is what he needs me to do. I just don’t think I will be much help honestly.”

Bucky sighed, “tell me bout this boyfriend of yours then, on the ride over..” He shoved you towards the bathroom and frowned as he looked around. It should have another room, how was it you could stay in such a small place? The only other space available for privacy was the bathroom. He texted his agent, to make sure you got a better room. This place was too small. You would need more clothes too, one luggage?! He shook his head.

Bucky sighed as you climbed out of the car, “guy sounds like a real charmer. You said he yelled at you over the phone for coming last minute? Doesn’t he understand this is your job?”

“N-Nick was just upset, we had planned on seeing each other, and cause of our schedules it’s so hard to see each other...”

“Bucky!!!!”

You turned to see a dark haired beauty come running towards the both of you. Correction, Bucky, she literally flew into his arms and he laughed, smile cracking his face. “Becca!!!” he held on for several minutes and sighed letting her go, “Look at you!! Got a boyfriend yet?”

She shook her head, looking over at you, “oh, Steve’s girl.. we met this morning, briefly. I’m Becca, Buck’s little sister.”


	6. Chapter 6

How did your life become this?

You had been very successful in avoiding Steve since you got back that afternoon with Bucky. Becca hauling you this way and that way, you avoided meeting his eyes when he looked over at you, which seemed to be constantly.

He deserved the silent treatment anyway, Nick still hadn’t responded and you were here instead of there, uncertain about where your almost relationship was now that Steve had rudely taken your phone.

Though here was quite fun with the festivities and it was nice to get in a mini vacation, since you had picked up this job you had been able to quit the two jobs you had that paid you less than minimal wage. Had moved in with Roman and rent was utilities like he had offered. Which was great, you were almost at being able to have enough money for a down payment on a car.

Back to the present, you were currently firmly pressed into Steve’s side, your left leg tied to his right, and you were doing your best to ignore the fact that his arm was securely wrapped around your waist. You ignored the fact that you could feel the corded muscles in that arm and ignored his cologne as well as the fact that you were supposed to be angry with him.

“Ready for this?” he asked that infuriating smirk in place. You nodded, determination set upon your face, you didn’t have to talk to him to win this. “Trust me this will be a breeze Y/N!” he tightened his grip around your waist and you decidedly kept your gaze forwards.

Steve frowned, you weren’t speaking to him. He had approached you several times, but you would turn and drag Becca off. He had all but given up till Lisa had laughed at his pitiful attempts. Begging his sister for help had proven the best idea, Sarah always hosted a family cook off the day before the town’s festival, so everyone here was family of some sort, even Buck’s family joined them.

While food was being cooked there were several games to keep the twenty plus some family members busy and out of the matriarch’s hair. Lisa had taken advantage of this and paired you with him for the three legged race.

He absolutely adored his little sister, he never would have thought of it and you would never turn her down. “I wanna apologize Y/N, for earlier today..”

You huffed, when would they start the race?

“For all of this really, it’s not fair of me to just kidnap you when you had plans and just to dump you in the middle of my family cause I’m nervous about being around them again..”

You stiffened next to him, eyes glancing up at him quickly, “they’re your family Rogers, they’re not gonna turn their backs on you. They’ve been waiting for you to get through what it was you needed to get through you know?”

Steve looked down at you in surprise. The whistle being blown jerking him out of his thoughts and he lifted you clear off the ground, pulling you up against him and grabbing your free leg and lifting it to wrap around his waist, your face pressed against his chest/side. His long legs easily putting the both of you in the lead.

“HE’S CHEATING!!” you heard Bucky near you, looking past Steve’s side, you saw him and Becca working together to run, a giggle bursting out. “He’s cheating!! SAAARAAAAAHHHHH!!! MA!!! STEVE IS CHEATING AGAIN!!!” Bucky whined loudly grin in place as he winked at you.

Steve was full on laughing as he almost sent both of you tumbling, “Wait!! Wa-wait!!!” he was gasping as he tightened his grip on you, effectively pressing you closer to his hardened body, fingers digging harder into the back of your thigh to keep a grip on you.

“Steve!” you mumbled against his side, holding onto him so that you wouldn’t go sprawling onto your ass if he was to let go. If.

Steve laughed harder, the rumble reverberating through his chest against your cheek, and you were so distracted you didn’t notice he’d crossed the finish line, Bucky and Becca a close second. Your fingers on his sides made Steve laugh harder as the other contestants came running up behind you two. “S-stop! Y/N!!” your name was practically a squeal on his lips as he let you go carefully.

You stared up at him in awe, his smile lighting up his face, a rarity back home. Looking down you pointed at the rope that was binding you two together. “Now I see what you meant, you were gonna cheat all along.”

“That was not cheating!” he scoffed as he bent down.

Bucky leaned over your shoulder, “punk, you know that was cheating and you should not win at all!”

You squeaked as something landed on your head, Bucky being pushed to the side as his mother came to stand in front of you, “the winners of the three legged race gets you first plate of food!” she beamed happily. “Don’t take the hat off, it’s your trophy lets everyone in the family know your winners!!”

Steve whooped and wrapped his arms around you laughing as he set you down just as quickly. “Best cooking in all of America,” he assured you with a wide grin.

“MA!!” Bucky whined.

“Hush boy, she is our guest after all. You get second spot anyways,” she reached up patting his cheek and Bucky grinned happily, sticking his tongue out at Steve who bumped his shoulder into his. 

The trio led you around till food was ready and you were handed food and another drink. Beer was readily available and Steve and Bucky had snuck you, Lisa, and Becca in to get some of the good stuff. It felt as if you were a teenager again, surrounded by good friends. Your face hurt from laughing as Becca and Lisa told you stories of Bucky and Steve growing up, both men groaning and sheepishly smiling at you.

The afternoon passed quicker than you realized and when you all stepped out it was dark already. Bucky pressed a quick kiss to your forehead and Becca hugged you.

“Uh, I’ll need a cab to get back to my room at the hotel, it was so much fun today!” you smiled at them.

Bucky smirked, “Nahh, you won’t need that. I had them send your stuff here, Sarah was adamant you stay under her roof.”

Your eyes widened and you looked back at Steve, “ya gonna say no to my ma?” he asked with a grin.

They all laughed as the answer was readily apparent. “I am going with them, uncle Greg showed up and so he’s taking my room, I am going to spend some quality time with Bucky anyhow. Night guys!!” Lisa hugged you quickly and started off with Bucky and Becca.

“Look, just take my room, I’ll sleep on the couch. It’s fine, I’m sure she wasn’t accounting for my uncle Greg to show up with his troupe of kids. We can work around it.”

“Steve I can’t take your bed!” You exclaimed.

He groaned and grabbed your arm, dragging you through the house, pausing only long enough to wish a couple family members and hug his mom goodnight. Sarah gave you a quick hug as well kissing your cheek quickly.

Steve had you in his room before he realized you had stopped fighting him and had gone quiet. “Hey Y/N? You okay?” he asked voice low as he bent down to match your height.

Steve was surprised when you smacked him on the chest, “your an idiot Steve Rogers!!” you growled angrily.

Steve caught your wrists in his, grunting when you managed to shove the heel of your palm under his jaw. “Ouch!” he exclaimed, “Ow! Y/N? Y/N!!!”

“You have such a wonderful family!! They were all genuinely concerned about you, were happy to see you back here...none of them asked you for money or favors!!!” You hiccuped unable to stop from crying. “They really worried about you! You...you...stupid face!!!” your voice rose angrily as he struggled with you. “Your mom!! Oh, my god!! How can you even go a day without talking to her?! What happened that you pulled away from your mom?!”

“Bianca happened!” he growled out loudly.

You froze, idiot. You always pushed too hard. And now here he was staring at you like the last thing he wanted was talk about this... “Bianca?” God!!! Why couldn’t you get a handle on your mouth?! Ever?! “I’m sorry...never mind. Fuck it...” your eyes dropped to the floor as you waved your hands around unable to correct yourself.

Steve sighed, “no, it’s fine. Better you hear it from me than from someone else. It’s just not the best...plus. You deserve to know, what with you dragging me out of the pit I was in. Let me tell you about Bianca Edwards.”


	7. Chapter 7

Of course you woke up first. You couldn’t remember falling asleep, Steve had told you everything about his ex-girlfriend.

It had hurt to hear all of it, but you gained more respect for Tony and understood Steve so much better.

Staring at him as he slept peacefully you wondered how anyone could be so horrible to him? You had met him as a party-boy. He was an absolute drunken mess, so much so that he couldn’t stand straight and his then assistant had been reaching into his pants. Even then he had been attempting to keep her hands out and he’d been pretty much been a push over at that.

Yet, what he told you last night had been completely horrible. He had shaken his head and told you she had been the brightest part of his life, but what he told you was blatant emotional and mental abuse. She had outright used him while trying to get to Tony. Tony had gone straight to Steve, telling him about Bianca’s attempts to get into his pants, how she tried to get into his bed. She had told Tony things weren’t working out with Steve, that he was no good. Steve chuckled and looked at you, “I was ready to ask her to marry me...”

You hated her and you hadn’t even met her. Steve was adamant that he had done something wrong, something to push her into thinking that she needed to seek another. You saw it differently, you supposed looking from an outside perspective it would look differently. 

Looking down at him you ran your fingers through his blond hair, when had you two fallen asleep? When had he cuddled up to you? He was practically laying atop you, head on your chest, upper body sprawled atop you, you could only remember Roman ever sleeping on you like this.

It made something inside you rear its protective angry head. You supposed it was because you had spent so much time with him. Dragging him out of clubs and parties, arguing with him, finding a house keeper, dragging him out of bed, making sure he went to his work out, choosing his cook, watching and playing with Dodger. You smiled at the thought of Roman dealing with the puppy.

“What are you so smiley about?”

Steve’s voice made you jerk back and he caught a hold of you before you fell off the bed. “I-uhh, just thinking of Roman dealing with Dodger ahaha, he’s probably ready to pull his hair out.”

Steve smiled sleepily at you, your pulse skipping as he reached up and ran his hand over your hair, “yeah, wish we had brought him, ma would love to see him.” He yawned, hand falling on your neck.

You felt every inch of him as he pressed firmly into you stretching a bit, “We should get up...you need breakfast and I am sure your mother has something planned for you-STEVE!” your attempt to escape was futile. 

He pulled on you, wrapping his muscular arms and legs around you tucking your head under his chin and sighing loudly, “Y/N, this is vacation. There is no working out and there is plenty of stuffing my face with yummy food made by my mom, and I wanna stay in bed a little longer..” he continued as you pushed and shoved at him laughing as he countered your struggles and eventually you managed to turn away from him almost escaping the bed but he pulled you back, throwing the covers over you and using them against you.

You huffed annoyed as he rested his cheek against yours and pressed himself against you from behind on another stretch. You knew he was taller than you, but being pressed against him as he did so only enunciated the difference in height and you felt tiny for a second. He was warm and it was comfy where you were... Steve grumbled something into your neck making you giggle and wriggle against him.

Steve wrapped his arms around you, determined to go back to sleep. “Now hold still while I sleep for fifteen more minutes!” he mumbled, your giggle made him smile, but it was your wriggling that made it difficult for him. Mornings were no different for him from any other male, but you wriggling against him made it worse and he knew the exact moment you noticed as you froze against him.

There was a moment in which he was unsure what to do, he was certain you were deciding in what to do as well before he hummed in your ear, the party boy he had been falling into place as he pressed against you, “we could?” he offered lips brushing against the shell of your ear.

It was a second later that you seemed to finally register his words, a scoff passing your lips and you pulled out of his arms. “As if you’d really be interested in a plain Jane like me,” you stretched with a yawn, completely unfazed it seemed.

Steve watched as you grabbed some clothes and you were in the bathroom before he could manage to form words. This was the second time you had dismissed him, as if it was completely laughable that he would ever be interested in a girl like you. He fell back into his pillows, pulling one over his face and growling loudly into it. He reached down adjusting himself, he needed to take a cold shower. It was a moment more before he remembered you had a boyfriend and he let out a louder sigh.

“Jesus, I haven’t seen you this frustrated since high school!”

Steve sat up, pillow falling to the side and frowned at Bucky who stood in the doorway of his room, “when did you get here?”

Bucky laughed, “mornin’ to you too jerk,” he pointed at the bathroom door, “Y/N?” he got a nod in response, “you two okay?” Steve let out a sigh and nodded swinging his legs over the side of the bed and grabbing his jeans from the floor, quickly pulling them up as he stood. “Shit, you two sharing the bed now? Something I should know about?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “don’t.” He warned brows snapping together in annoyance, he shouldn’t have said it. “Y/N doesn’t even see me like that man,” he said as he was looking for his shirt, Bucky raised his eyebrows at him.

“Really?!”

Steve groaned as he bent over and picked his shirt up. “Somehow she thinks I could never look at her that way and.... I don’t know. Do I really come off as that kinda jerk?” he asked pulling his shirt on and staring at Bucky.

Buck shrugged his shoulders, “what do ya expect? You’re a celebrity and she’s just your assistant, you’re gonna have to work harder than just making moon eyes at her!”

Steve scoffed as you stepped out the bathroom, “Hey Bucky!” you smiled hurrying over and hugging him.

“Hey there doll, what do I gotta do in order to get to spend a night in bed with you?” You felt your face burn and he laughed pulling you back into a hug. “I am stealing her, Becca and Lisa want to spend more time with her and then I will meet you and your ma later.”

“Wait.. I’ll just come along!” Steve exclaimed turning in a circle and snatching up his shoes eyes looking around for socks.

Bucky held his pointer finger up at him, “ohhh, no punk! Sarah Rogers is waiting for you! No! I will not be held responsible if you do not show up!! C’mon Y/N.”

You looked over your shoulder as Bucky gently pushed you out the door. “Steve?”

“AHhh, he’ll be fine Y/N, trust me we’ve always done these festivals and we love them right punk?!” Bucky looked at him and raised an eyebrow, smirk playing on his lips.

“Says you, I’ll catch up with ya, have fun with the sisters Y/N!” he cried out sighing as he stood in the room by himself now. Looking around he realized he was still halfway dressed and dropped his head, he should shower and find proper clothes before showing up in front of his ma, she’d have his ass if he showed up with yesterdays clothes.

The festival was more than you had expected, though in all honesty you had never been to a true festival, just the little ones here and there. No, this, this was a full blown festival. The whole town was invested.

There was a kissing booth, baseball and basketball booths, popcorn stands, shows that were on a schedule, rides, and food everywhere. You were being pulled along by Becca and Lisa both girls going on and on about what they would be doing today.

Apparently Winifred Barnes, Buck’s momma, made the best damned pies in the entire town. She had spent the last week stock piling and baking like a woman possessed. Using both her and the Rogers’ ovens, which was to be expected.

The three of you were in charge of setting up and opening her spot, Bucky had gone back to pick her up having dropped you off with them and the supplies. You worked quickly Lisa and Becca laughing and working alongside you. It didn’t take you long to have it set up and ready both women saying you did the majority of the work, you blushed and assured them you did nothing as you were used to working hard.

You smiled as they waved you off, “we’ve done this thing years now, go explore and have fun! Plus we wanna see if you can figure out what the boys do here to help bring in the money!” Lisa laughed winking, Becca joining in.

Moving along you wandered through the grounds, almost a moment after you were out of sight you got a text from Becca: ‘Let me know what your guess is?!’ 

‘Will do!’ you answered laughing to yourself. 

Another text came in and you smiled at the picture of a disheveled Roman and blurry Dodger. ‘Miss you guys.’ Was the caption, followed by another text from him. ‘How are you doing? Tell me you’re getting along? Did you guys make up yet?’

You sighed, pausing, before you could answer your phone began to ring. Nick. You answered immediately, “Hey!”

“Heeeeeyy there beautiful. How’s...wherever you’re at?”

You let out a little sigh, guilt running through you, “it’s okay, it’s great actually, there’s a fair and it’s so cute... I wish you were here.”

“We could’ve spent the day together, if you were here. That’s not why I called, I wanted to say I’m sorry, I understand that this is your job and it’s a part of it. I get it, lets get together when you get back. Sound good?”

You could feel your face heat up, he wasn’t angry with you. He wanted to see you, knowing your face was red by the heat that rose, dipping your head you nodded to yourself, “t-that would be nice, I’d really like that Nick.”

You heard him let out a little sigh, “spend time with my girl, that’d be nice. I’m going to try harder too, I know you’ve been working around my schedule, always coming over when I call or have a free minute. I want to change that.”

Steve saw you step away from Sarah’s stall, he had arrived with his mom and even after helping unload he had kept an eye out for you. He couldn’t help the grin he wore as he watched you slowly make your way down the row of vendors, fingers touching anything you liked, he knew you were mentally creating a list of what you wanted and what you could afford.

“Stare any harder she may just trip.”

“Ma...” he rolled his head towards her and saw Becca and Lisa watching him too. Steve cleared his throat, “she’s my assistant, she is utterly professional and beyond competent at her work.” Steve looked back at what he was doing, “there is nothing going on...so don’t give me those looks!”

“Not what my brother said..” Becca hummed.

Steve threw a cup towards her, Sarah rounding on him with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her lips, “son?” she hummed leaning a hip against the table he was filling with boxes of pies. “Tell me or that brother of yours will...”

He threw his head back a groan slipping out “Bucky is imagining things, there is nothing there. She has a boyfriend!”

“She says that is not really a thing, it’s not clarified...” Lisa chimed in catching his attention.

“Wh-when did she say that?” he asked hands stilling.

Lisa perked an eyebrow at him, “ohhh, I don’t really remember what it was she said the other night? Something bout you ruining it all on the airplane? That he hasn’t texted or called? But I’m sure that doesn’t matter since she’s only your assistant.”

“You should jump on that before the guy smarts up and comes back on his knees, she’s a good girl, I really like her, even Buck likes her and you seem genuinely happy,” Becca added cheerily.

Steve opened his mouth to protest when he felt a hand on his cheek, he met Sarah’s gaze, “you should say something to her, can’t be any worse than what you’ve already been through and she seems to care about you.”

“It’s her job ma,” he sighed stepping away, he scanned the crowd and finally caught sight of you, your cheeks were pink and you wore a huge grin as you spoke on the phone. He could feel a rock settle in his stomach.

“Maybe your too late?” Sarah asked following his gaze. She nearly knocked Steve over with her hip, “go, I’ve got this and don’t forget your turn is at the same time as Buck’s, there are two booths set up, four in total, Lisa and Becca will be doing their portion too!”

“Ma!”

“Don’t you ‘ma!’ me young man, go. You’re finally home after such a long time, you need to have fun. Make sure you try hard too!” she waved him off a stern look making him skip off.

“-kay...yeah...no! I will be home in a few days!” 

Steve fell into step with you smiling when you looked up at him. 

“Okay, ok, bye then...”

“Nick?”

You could still feel the blush on your cheeks and nodded happily, “he apologized, said he wants to try harder...be an actual couple... I mean!!” you looked up at him, “we’ve been seeing each other but it was never...an actual...?”

Steve nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets, “you...you uhh, gonna come see me later?” He smirked at your confused expression watching as your they showed up clearly and quickly. He saw when realization hit you, “oh! They haven’t told you?” he caught your elbow and began pulling you through the crowd. “I am gonna make sure you get at least five tickets, gotta make it good for me too right?”

“Steve...what are you on about? What is it that you and Buck have a hand in?”

“Not only me and Buck, Lisa and Becca are-here!” he cut himself off and practically ran towards a ticket booth.

You watched as he moved up to the small ticket booth, pulling his wallet out and paying for tickets. “Steve!!! A hundred dollars!!?!?” 

He laughed, shoving them into your hand, “don’t complain!” he covered your mouth with one hand and ushered you through the crowd, “so, those are your tickets to come to MY booth! Got it?” he asked a twinkle in his eye. “Ma knows my shift, so just stick to her later, but right now...” he poked you in the side, “I’m hungry, but promise...tickets are for me!”

You giggled, “fiiiiiine, lets get you some food before you starve to death jeez!”

Steve smiled, apparently satisfied and caught your hand, easily leading you through the crowd. You felt better, things were good. You and Steve were back to being friends, Nick and you had patched things up and had a plan, you were enjoying your work for the first time in years, you were at a festival, and Steve’s family was so nice. 

This felt nice, you felt nice, lighter, happier than you could remember.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah Rogers knew her son could be a sneaky little shit, she had raised him. Her long time friend Winifred Barnes, raising her own son not a doorstep away. Both of them combined had been nothing but headaches, trouble, tears, and horror that only boys could bring.

Then there were times that she could only be proud to call him her son, a feeling only mothers knew.

When Steve came back two hours later with that girl of his laughing and holding onto his arm she couldn’t help the sideways glance to the girls and Winifred. All who nodded and barely suppressed their own smiles.

“Well, glad to see you two have patched things up!” she called happily.

You beamed at her, “yeah! Well, yeah,” you giggled and poked Steve in the side, “things are good, uhm, I spoke to my boyf-my guy back home and we’re going to...fix things. It’s better and this one... I really have no idea where he puts all that food!!!”

“Ah, c’mon, you make sure I get to the gym, look, four days is not gonna ruin this body!” he smirked as he reached over plucking at a pie box. Both women smacked his hand away before he could reach one. 

You couldn’t help but giggle, it disappeared as he pouted at you, that man should not do that. Steve narrowed his eyes at you before turning back to them, “ma, you saved one for me right?”

“Why would I do that?”she asked looking over at her friend who had done all the baking. Sarah was in charge of making sure everything went to schedule for a portion of the festival, Winifred’s pie business had been her beginning, she was soon entrusted with many other jobs at the festival.

“I got Y/N five tickets to see me later,” he said tilting his head. Sarah and Winifred clapped at the same time smiling at you. “Can you bring her by later? She doesn’t know what we do here aside from help the most wonderful pair of mothers around!”

“Steven Grant Rogers...” Sarah warned and he stepped behind you pressing you forwards, “very well....five tickets?” she asked.

Steve chuckled, “yup!” he answered and squeezed your shoulders. “Ma will bring you around, I should get going, my shift starts in ten. Ma?!”

“Yes, yes, I will make sure...”

The two women laughed as they led you through the rows of vendors, you had picked up a few toys that you would be taking back for Dodger, there had been a ridiculous hat stand where you got a viking hat with pigtails for Roman. You had stared at the pretty jeweled necklaces, leather thongs for hair and various leather items. There were little tiara’s, crowns, food places galore. Clothing shops. Winifred and Sarah watched as you chattered with various vendors easily making other smile and welcomed by long time friends.

“He seems rather calm around her,” Bucks momma hummed picking up a few items and paying for them. 

“You know she called awhile back?” Sarah answered still watching you, there were several men stepping over to you, you were asking about the weapons, rapt attention on your face as they began boasting of their hand made weapons. “She was under the assumption I was angry at him, I suppose he thought that.”

“Boys, what are we going to do with them?” Winifred asked with a tut and turned around. “She’s like a flame,” she chuckled as you looked over beaming a smile to them, “likes moths to a flame and she doesn’t even know it. Bucky has been updating me regularly on her since she started working for Steve. Boy says he’s gonna steal her from him.”

Sarah snorted rather loudly, “oh, that brings up memories!” she laughed as you made your way over.

“Yes it does!” Winifred giggled.

“Memories?” you asked looking at them, “oh! embarrassing stories about my boss?! I would love to hear!”

Sarah giggled, “perhaps tomorrow night? we’ll have a cookout and then the others can choose if they want to stay in for the night or come to the festival again. We will more than likely stay in, game night. Do you have your tickets?”

You brightened up, “yes!!” came your quick reply. “Steve gave me five, but he said that they all took part in it? So I was thinking I could maybe stop at their individual booths?” both woman broke into peals of laughter leaving you to stare at them.

“Oh goodness!” Winifred wiped at her eyes, still laughing lightly as Sarah held onto her arm for support. 

You smiled awkwardly as they fell into laughter again, it was nice to see a healthy friendship. Roman had been the only good thing in your life, standing by you when you had been alone. Now you had Nick to look forwards to once you got back and your new job and boss were so good! Things were finally falling into place.

You shook yourself realizing they had begun walking again still chuckling between themselves. “No, you go straight to Steve’s booth,” Sarah giggled, “can you imagine?!” she whispered to her friend making her erupt into laughter again.

Winifred cackled as they moved along with you in tow, fingers absently going over the tickets in your hand. You worried your bottom lip till some colorful decorations caught your attention and you were distracted again.

It wasn’t till you felt Mrs. Rogers hands on your shoulders and you were led into a line that you realized you’d arrived, your phone chimed and you checked your texts. A smile crossing your lips as you opened the photo text from Roman, the picture a blurry one of Dodger. Looking up you could see you were in for a wait, so you checked your e-mails, answering and sending a few out.

Miles had sent one, inquiring on how everything was going? You sent back a quick worded response. Moving on to another one from Roman, jokes, the boy had jokes and you shook your head filing it away for later.

Before you could think of it you forwarded the picture of Dodger to Steve, he would like it. Thankfully you two would be headed back and then he was in for a series of interviews, a few readings to do, a wardrobe check, a few of those parties he had to go to. He was in high demand as of recently and you couldn’t help but feel proud.

He had been a pain, but he had gotten back on track. You had made sure he took time for himself, giving him several books to read through and a small beginners packages of painting supplies. Bucky had mentioned that he had once been more artistic. It had made your ears perk up and if you’d had a tail it would have been wagging at full force.

He had stared at you in surprise, long fingers slipping through the sketch book pages and he had poked at the acrylic set. Quickly assuring you it was great when you had said it was stupid and you could take it back?

“Tickets?” you held them up as a young lady came down along the line. “Thank you, EVERYONE PLEASE HAVE YOUR TICKETS OUT,” she raised her voice as she stepped away from you. Glancing back you could count at least twenty others in line behind you. 

You hadn’t figured out what their booths were, Becca and Lisa hurrying off a few hours after Steve had. Of course the line was all females, except for a few guys. Who wouldn’t wanna meet a real celebrity from their own hometown?

It made you curious as to what a meet and greet consisted of for both Steve and Bucky. Was it kept casual? What did casual consist of? Handshaking? Holding hands? Hugging? Was it okay to touch? Or were those meeting them kept at arms length? What were the rules? Maybe it was like the cons you had heard so much about?

You sent a small inquiry to Miles, who promised to send you a quick FAQ sheet about cons, meet and greets. What to expect from them and when a few were scheduled. You wondered if he knew that Steve was participating in one now? You moved when the person in front of you did, as you scanned the information on your phone. It made you miss your tablet with the bigger and more spacious screen.

A small laugh left you as you realized you had become a bit more spoiled, you had been struggling to just survive not a few months ago, now you were worried over a bigger screen? Jesus, get a hold of yourself!

You could see the booths come into view, you didn’t quite understand why the boys booths were closed off while the girls were out in the open. Though you realized suddenly it was a security issue probably and smiled waving at Becca as you saw her across the way. You could feel your eyes widen as she pointed at the banner above her, your eyes flicking across to her right where Lisa sat, the same banner above hers. You turned stunned as you were ushered up a few steps and into the closed booth.

Bucky waved you over and again you were ushered over, “hey there pretty girl,” he hummed as you stopped in front of him. You stared at him and he broke into a fit of laughter, “Look give me a ticket,” he held out his hand which prompted you into action. Albeit robotic action, but you managed to rip off a ticket and hand it to him. “Alright, ready for this?” he was laughing again as you shook your head, but he caught your elbow, pulling you towards him over the small counter between the two of you.

His lips brushed against yours and you felt a shiver run through you. His hand found the nape of your neck and you practically melted as he pressed his lips firmer against yours, his tongue swiping out and over your lips.

And just like that, it was over.

Prying open your eyes, you met his dark blue gaze and realized he was still gripping your elbow. “Maybe it’s best ya don’t work for me doll,” he hummed quietly.

You couldn’t respond. Your body did not want to obey and you suddenly realized you needed to breath and so you sucked in a gasp of air. “Bucky...”

“Alright, go, ‘m sure Steve is already bored as hell waitin’ for ya and this will be taken as a declaration of war,” his grin made your stomach flutter and you took a step away, looking over your shoulder as you were directed forwards. He had turned away from you but you could see the red dusting his high cheekbones and you moved, what had just happened??

Reaching up you brushed your fingers across your lips. “Oh! you have more tickets?! You wanna go back? Or you-”

“These are for Steve,” you managed to say firmly and the girl laughed nodding as she took your elbow gently moving you along.

“Yeah, all the girls react that way,” she giggled, “I swear I will never wash my cheek.”

You were surprised and suddenly realized what was about to happen, even after Bucky it hadn’t registered, but now...

Steve’s face brightened as his baby blue eyes fell on you.

The feeling was indescribable. This was what they meant when they said the world slips from under you. Steve’s smile faltered as he saw you hesitate, this spurred you forwards and you handed him your four tickets.

“I’m sorry, Bucky waved me over and the people... they uhm, they were hurrying me along an-”

“Y/N, its fine, its fine,” his laugh settled the nerves which had spiked and your tummy flipped as he ran his hand up your arm catching at your throat. 

“Oh, god-”

Steve laughed, “c’mon, you can’t think I kiss that badly?!” you stammered something and suddenly Steve was so close, pulling you towards him. 

You caught at his shoulders, oh god! Were his shoulders that solid before? “M-maybe....th-this isn-”

Steve’s lips were on yours and you swore your heart would burst from your chest, no that wasn’t it, it had stopped completely! That was it, you would drop dead in a few seconds, now he would have to find a new assistant. Jesus, could he manage to find one competent enough to not screw up all your hard work?! Holy fuck his lips were so soft!!!

Steve pulled back and both of you were gasping. “One down,” he hummed dipping back down lips capturing yours.

You were certain that you were not going to survive this. You held on fingertips digging into his shoulders, knees growing weak, if they failed you you would have to die. It would be over and- Steve sucked your bottom lip between his and you whimpered as he pulled away quickly.

“Two,” he hummed blue eyes completely blown, you were sure you looked a wreck, the way he shifted on his feet and suddenly pulled you in. One hand running up into your hair, fingers curling into it, the other sprawled against your back, scrunching your shirt up. This was how you would die, you wouldn’t survive to see number four. You were suddenly very aware of the thin counter between you two and slightly grateful as he pulled you closer, unsure of what you would do if it hadn’t been there.

Steve nearly groaned as you gasped, your fingers curling around his biceps, the way your pupils dilated till there was hardly any color left, your chest heaved and he could feel your shiver in his grasp. He couldn’t go on, if he kissed you again he would have to leave and he was certain he would tear your clothing off you. “How bout you save that last one for later?” he asked with a slight growl.

You nodded as the ground stopped shifting under you, sucking in a long deep breath you let out a small laugh, that had happened. “L-later..” you repeated, feeling a little lost, light headed.

Steve laughed, feeling giddy, he pulled you into a hug and let the lady pull you away. “Y/N?” he called after you and you stopped, “later?”

You nodded. Later. You gripped the last ticket in your hand afraid you would lose it.


	9. Chapter 9

Later. 

Later... he wanted a later...

You jumped as someone’s hands fell on your upper arms and you knew you looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

Sarah Rogers’ smile slowly fell and she wrapped an arm around your shoulders, “come on then,” she pulled you into her side and you were walking. “Nothing better to clear the mind than a cup of coffee and some pie.”

What were you supposed to do?! 

You took another bite of pie and numbly stared at the space in front of you. Sarah had driven you back to her home and sat you down. It took little time to make you coffee and a slice of pie had been placed in front of you.

She had tried to talk to you but you kept quiet, not that you didn’t trust her, it was just... Roman, god you wished he was here. He was the one you were used to spilling your guts to. And boy did you need to spill your guts!! Standing after she left you alone, you walked straight out of the house, not a word to anyone. You needed air, you needed to make a call.

“Hey!” 

His voice was a soothing balm and you hadn’t realized how much you needed to hear it, you were crying within seconds and words tumbled out. He sat quietly on the other end of the line, listening every now and then a small grunt sounding in your ear indicating he was listening.

“So, Steve kissed you?” you made a noise, Roman let out a groan, “did you like it?”

“ROMAN!!”

“Answer the question..”

You bit down on your bottom lip, your body answering for you as you remembered. “God,” you whispered quietly looking over your shoulder, checking to see if anyone was watching from the house. 

“I told you already that I don’t like Nick and you get along well with Steve. Dodger absolutely loves you, what exactly are you calling me for?”

You let out a groan and kicked at the dirt under your feet, “I just needed to talk to my best friend.”

His laughter made you smile a little, “you’re on vacation, what happens is completely up to you. If he forces himself on you I will kick his ass.”

You laughed, “God, trust me there’s no way that’s gonna happen, his ma is crazy amazing and she would likely bury him six feet under and plant roses as his headstone.”

“How’s that going?”

“I... I’ve never been around a family like this, you’re the only family I got Rome and you know that.” You stared at the house, you didn’t want to leave, how could Steve force himself away and work so far from them? You decided you would make sure he took more time off to get some time back home once you were back into the real world. “Rome-”

“Y/N, just enjoy yourself yeah? Nothing wrong with that, when you get back dump Nick and live a fairy-tale life with Steve already.”

You let out a heavy sigh, “Roman, this won’t work out and you know it. Steve is an actor, one of Hollywood's most famous rising stars now. One picture criticizing my looks and he’ll dump me quicker than..... you can sink in quicksand.”

“Y/N-”

“Uuughhhhh, he just thinks he likes me, he thinks that there should be more cause I’ve been the one to get him back on track, but it’s not that, he needs to see that he is the one who’s done that. He will be fine without me.”

Roman growled over the phone and you were glad you were no where physically close to him, knowing he would have smacked you over the head or tugged your hair. “Fine, I don’t know what you called me for, but do whatever you want Y/N, I don’t wanna hear shit you got that? I am hanging up now cause you’ve pissed me off, you know exactly what I think of you when you talk like that you little shit, have a great rest of you fucking vacation!”

You stared at your cell phone in shock. You had done it now. You felt your bottom lip quiver and you dropped to your bum in the grass and let the tears fall, openly sobbing. You had of course had fights with Roman before but this was the first time he had completely gone off on you in such a way, he had never hung up on you either.

You scrubbed at your face, angry that you couldn’t stop crying. Unsure as how to feel. Roman didn’t like Nick, he had said so before and you couldn’t understand why. Nick was... you heaved a sigh. Nick wasn’t perfect but he was so nice to you. It was nice to have someone there. Even though he had to cancel last minute cause he got called into work, or he wouldn’t text back till he was able to. He was busy, vets were busy right? You were busy too. 

Relationships were hard work, both of you were trying. It was all still new. Nick was nice, he was handsome made good money, he cared about animals. So he didn’t get your nerd references, it was fine. It was normal that he’d get upset when you couldn’t make it over, your schedule was usually more open than his.

You wiped at your eyes again, Roman would like Nick eventually. Steve, Steve only thought he liked you. It had happened before, guys always seemed pulled towards you, the way you helped them. Grounding them when they felt their world was falling apart, but once they got their shit together they would leave you. It happened so many times before. Of course now you’d at least get paid for it. You had been so careful not to stare too long at him, not to laugh at too many of his jokes, even though they were super lame and he was fucking funny.

Or the way he made you feel when he would wrap an arm around you. Of course you had a crush on him, anyone with eyes would be stupid not to. But not everyone got to see his face scrunch up when he woke up or the smile that followed it. Not everyone got a smile when Dodger would lay down in your lap. 

“Hey.”

You practically flopped over, arms waving frantically in the air to keep you from hitting the ground.

Steve caught your shoulders and his face fell when you looked up at him over your shoulder. “Shit...” he sighed and moved around you, stopping in front of you and dropping into the grass. “Y/N, I’m sorry..” you shook your head sniffling and he held a hand up. “Look, I shouldn’ta done that, I just thought if I made my feelings known-” he pursed his lips and looked away. “I just really care about ya, you’re amazing.”

“Steve, I-its not that,” you broke into tears as he looked at you, brows pulled together and disheartened. “I’m sorry!” you wailed letting out another round of sobs.

Steve moved forwards, scooting awkwardly forwards pulling your legs around his till you were slightly straddling him and cupped your face in his hand, thumbs grazing over your cheeks. “C’mon now!” he grinned at you, “we’re still friends right?” you nodded and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling your head forwards till you dropped it to his shoulder, “just cause you don’t like me the same way doesn’t mean the worlds gonna end. You’ll still come wake me up, Imma still growl at you and Dodger is still gonna love ya, the world hasn’t ended.”

You huffed a laugh and carefully wrapped your arms around him, “I do care about you Steve.”

“I know, I’m stupid, NO!” he stopped your protest, “I’ve been lost, I know it, I knew it. You came and literally dragged me outta there. I get why you think its a byproduct of that. Plus you got a guy back home, who I have yet to meet and I fully expect to meet. There’s a lot going on and I will respect your space.” 

You tilted your head on his shoulder to stare up at him, not sure what to say. 

Steve met your watery eyes and shook you slightly, “look, just don’t count me out,” he smiled at you, “I can wait till you get it, it’s fine.”

He continued to surprise you, a giggle burst up and he raised an eyebrow at you. “You know, technically Bucky did say this was declaring some type of war.”

Steve laughed, his hold on you tightening, “that jerk, he’s gonna pay for stealing your first kiss.”

“It was not my first kiss Steve! I’ve kissed before y’know?!” you practically screamed.

Steve couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh, finally dropping his head to your shoulder. “Your really something,” he hummed kissing your cheek lingering for a second and sighing before pulling back to stand. You let him pull you up as he seemed to like doing with ease.

“Guess I should give this to you since I just got my fourth?” you reached into your pocket, pulling out the ticket and holding it out to him.

“Nahhh, it wasn’t worth an entire ticket,” he assured you.

You fidgeted for a moment, wiping your face and looking around, “When did you get back? I was sure I’d see the car pull up.”

Steve snorted, “we drove right past you, not sure who you were talking to on the phone but...” Steve felt panic hit him as you broke into tears again, “wait!! Why?! I thought we just made up?!”

“Its Roman!” you cried, “he’s really mad at me now!!” you hiccuped unable to speak for a minute.

Steve hugged you again, listening as you finally managed to semi explain that you had called him asking for advice and it had completely backfired. “Well, there’s an easy fix to that,” he said, “stop doubting yourself and make the best decision you can. You’re amazing and nothing should stop you. You managed to scold me out of my-whatever that was. He just wants you to see what we see.”

Steve shrugged as he walked alongside you, both of you heading back to the house, he turned to you as you both reached the steps and lifted your face with his forefinger, “you better sneak in and wash you face, ma will kill me when she finds out I made you cry.”

You snickered, shaking your head, “I’m a crybaby, I’m sorry Steve.”

“For what? Just don’t leave me yeah? I still need someone to come wake me up.” You laughed and looked up at the door, “dinners almost ready, go clean up.” He urged you, he took a moment watching as you snuck in quietly.

Steve hissed as a hand smacked the back of his head, “Steven Grant Rogers!?” Sarah Rogers scolded making him wince.

“Ma....”

Scrubbing your face you looked up at your reflection. There was something different about the girl that looked back at you but you weren’t sure what it was. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. 

After fixing your make up a bit and straightening out your hair you made your way downstairs. The house was bursting with sound, people practically everywhere. A few kids ran through and you scooted around a few adults you had yet to meet. Bucky grinned ear to ear when you bumped into him, immediately wrapping his arms around you and pulling you to stand in front of him, head dropping to the top of yours.

You watched as his sisters moved around with Scott and Lisa, people were handing plates around and you smiled as you met Steve’s gaze. He stood next to Sarah, practically dwarfing her in size, but when she poked him in the side he grinned broadly and laughed grabbing another plate and putting rice and green beans on it, handing it off to Becca she added a portion of mash potatoes, Scott placed a piece of chicken and it was finally handed to someone.

Bucky bustled you forwards and soon the both of you were sitting down enjoying a great meal. You took a breath, it was good to be distracted, you needed it. 

The noise was starting to die down, when Bucky pulled you outside, “what did Steve say to you?”

You made a face, jabbing him in the side, “c’mon Buck, can’t we just let it go already? You know I have a boyfriend, plus Steve said he understood that.”

Bucky groaned and leaned against the wall beside you, “I hope you know everyone wants this to happen? Your good for him, he’s good for you. I don’t remember the last time he was actually happy, you made that happen.”

You smiled softly, “he just needed a little push, you coulda had him come home just fine.”

“You know he doesn’t listen to me right?”

You frowned, “no you just enabled his partying!” 

“Hey now!!” he chuckled, but sobered, “I didn’t know what to do, he was hurting and nothing I said got through to him, I didn’t know what to do to help him. You, you on the other hand kidnapped him on your second meeting with him!”

Your laughter rang out and you stifled it as Steve’s blond head poked out the door, Lisa and Becca shoving past him, making him stumble out the door. “What are you laughing about?” he asked.

“Bout how she kidnapped you,” Buck said.

Both girls exclaimed, they needed to hear this story! Scott came out with a couple more beers and you were encouraged to tell the story.

Steve kissed Sarah on the cheek, murmuring a soft goodnight before heading back to his room. He grinned as he walked in and you were already in bed, he moved in shutting the door behind him.

“Last day,” you sighed watching him, he turned his back to you pulling his shirt off and moving towards the bathroom. “Are you happy you came?” you asked.

Steve paused and grinned at you, “yeah, it’s been great seeing my family again, I forgot how smart they are. Thank you for this Y/N.” You watched as he disappeared into the bathroom, dropping back into bed, it didn’t last long as he came back out. “I forgot I got you something,” he was pulling something out his pocket and crawled onto the bed.

You stared at the small brown bag he handed you and pursed your lips. “I know you got something for Roman, Dodger and that guy, figured you had forgotten to get something for yourself.”

You frowned at him, “Steve, you didn’t have to.”

“Shut up and open it.”

Pulling on the small string you upended it onto your palm and stared at the delicate gold chain, the small jewel that hung from it was baby blue and your eyes flickered to his, “Steve, this must’ve cost so much!” It was the one you had looked at earlier, it had made you think of his eyes, he hadn’t been there, how had he known?

“C’mere,” he took it from your hands and you moved so that he was behind you. You held your breath as he knelt on the bed behind you. Fingers grazing your skin as he slid it around your neck, knuckles brushing just under your hairline. 

Steve felt you shiver as his knuckles brushed along your shoulders and neck. He grunted softly and you turned around, beaming up at him. He really couldn’t help himself, he just had to.

You squeaked as his lips crashed into yours, your chin caught in between his forefinger and thumb. He was so warm, a little moan made it’s way up your throat as his knee made it’s way between yours, your hands finding their way to his shoulders as he pressed you down. His kiss rendering you helpless as his tongue swept over your lips, pressing in, seeking your sweet taste. You let your head fall back, his hand falling at the base of you throat, his hard body pressing into your softer curvier frame.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, SMUT...SEX the sex happens

The day had gone by faster than you had thought possible, you spent the morning helping Sarah. 

She had handed you a cup of coffee smiling at your wayward hair and commenting on the necklace that hung around your neck. You had smiled softly, grateful when the girls had come in and practically swept you up into the busy day. 

There was another day of festivities but they assured you that you would get to meet some great people and you did. There was Dorothy the head of the magician’s guild who had a stand for chocolates. Small cute little things, you bought twenty dollars worth, making sure to get chocolate frogs, there was no way your inner Harry Potter geek would forgive you. 

You bought a few more items for Roman and a couple shirts that you thought Nick might like. For Steve you found a sketch book bound in leather with an assortment of colored pencils. Probably not the best thing but you wanted him to work more on what he enjoyed.

He should take a few moments for himself. 

When the girls brought you back Steve caught your jaw in his hand, murmuring a good morning to you. It sent chills through you and the previous night jumped straight to the front of your mind.

Steve crashed his lips to yours, you couldn’t move, the feel of his lips on yours demanding a response, and respond you did. One hand wrapping around the back of his neck as he crawled over you devouring your small gasps. Your other hand gripping his bare shoulder. 

Steve growled as you kissed back, he hadn’t been able to stop himself, your cute excited expression had lured him in. He knew he had said he would wait. He said he would respect you and behave. Feeling your soft curves beneath him and the way your pressed up into him as he pressed his knee between yours made him glad he hadn’t. “Soft,” he hummed lips trailing down your neck.

“Hm? Oh!” 

Steve grinned against your skin, teeth nipping, tongue flicking out, hands wandering. He couldn’t get enough of your lips, finding he came back to cover yours with his, tongue licking in tasting you, “sweet, fuck so sweet,” he growled. You whimpered beneath him as he bit down on your tongue, chuckling as he kissed your pout, “sorry, sorry,” he smirked against your lips as you punched his shoulder. “Gonna mark you up you know?” 

“Steve...”

“Shh, someone will hear,” he warned tugging on your pajama bottoms, which were in actuality his sweats. You frantically tugged on his hair and he looked up at you from his spot between your legs, “tell me to stop,” he said voice low, gaze capturing yours, “tell me I’m going too far, that you don’t want this. I swear Y/N, I will leave you alone right here right now...”

You bit down on your bottom lip, mind racing, “just tonight. Just tonight and everything goes back to normal?”

Steve held your gaze, “it’ll never go back to normal, but I am a patient man.”

It felt as if his fingertips were leaving little flames across your skin, you should tell him to stop, you shouldn’t want this, you have a boyfriend... “Steve, I want you.”

“You gotta be quiet, alright?” he smirked at you waiting till you nodded before he dipped his head and your eyes rolled back once his tongue swept up your folds in one long broad stripe, swirling immediately around your clit. You snatched the first pillow you could find and struggled to keep from screaming under it, hips bucking up as his tongue slid back down, dipping in and back up. You jolted as you felt his fingers push in, you forgot how to breath as he worked his tongue alongside his fingers, making your legs quiver, fire sweeping through you and settling low in your belly.

“Jesus fuck Steve!”

His head came up and he grinned at you, “ shh, doll, so wet for me? And listen to that dirty mouth, maybe I should put something in it?”

You wondered exactly what you must have looked like at that moment as he covered his mouth to keep from laughing, instead choosing to move up your body and press his lips to yours, his large hands slipping up your legs and pulling them around his waist, “ready?” 

The feel of him against you, the velvety head of his cock pressing into your entrance gave you only one answer and you hummed nodding eagerly as you tilted your head back, pressing your lips to his. 

Steve could spend the rest of his life burying himself into you, swallowing those cute fucking little mewls you made. This wasn’t gonna be enough, he wanted to watch you writhe under him every night. The way you broke the kiss, head falling back onto the pillows, hair becoming a mess as you struggled to keep from making a noise. “So good doll, shhh,” he whispered, a quiet grunt following it as he thrust in deep, “so tight, fuck, so tight, perfect,” he buried his face into your neck, pulling you up into his thrusts. 

Steve let out a small hiss as your nails dug into his shoulders, attempting to stifle your cries by biting into his shoulder, a little whimper crawling up your throat as he thrust in hitting your sweet spot, “Steve.”

The way you whimpered his name, “ohhh fuck, please tell me your, ngh, fuck, come with me?” your nod was answer enough as your legs tightened around his waist, “tell, me?”

“OhfuckNOW!” you muffled your cry against his chest, walls clenching down tight on his cock.

Steve buried himself as deep as he could, hot thick ropes of come filling you as you became boneless under him, Steve falling atop you, hips stuttering into you. “Fuck, Y/N, fuck... so good.. perfect,” he whispered kissing you languidly. 

You smiled pressing back small little kisses, as he trailed down, “Steve?” he slowly pulled out, making his way down your body, “Steve? What? OOhh!” You let out a little giggle as he turned you over onto your front. “W-wait...”

“Nope, you said just tonight, gonna take all night with you...”

You let out a gasp as he pulled your ass up into his already hardening cock, “shit..”

“Tell me to stop?” he asked slowly pushing into you from behind, filling you completely again, wrapping an arm around and fingers slipping between your legs. “Tell me to stop Y/N.”

You didn’t.

His lips were so soft, your eyes fell on them as his tongue peeked out quickly and he noticed this. You knew he noticed it and you smiled brightly as you realized the two of you had an audience. No need to think about his hands on your skin, the way he followed with his lips...

“It looks good,” Steve said fingers plucking at the jewel that fell just above the swell of your breast.

Your heart nearly stopped and you forced a smile, “thank you again!”

Steve smiled and let out a sigh, “They’re staring right?” You nodded and he groaned turning to Becca, Sarah, Lisa, and now Scott who had all stopped to stare at the exchange between you two. “Right isn’t there a quick lunch you guys wanted to do? We have a few hours before we got to catch a plane!”

“I have to pack these things up!” you excused yourself, you could hear Becca gushing before Steve hushed her. 

You dropped your bag onto the floor when the door opened and Steve shut the door behind him hurriedly. “Oh!” was all you managed when he knelt down kissing you. Your fingers found their way into his hair as he pushed his body into yours crowding you into the dresser behind you, his hands slipping down your sides and gripping your hips in them. 

Your body responded just as quickly and he swallowed the little moan that made it’s way up your throat. “S-Steve? Ah!” he nipped along your jaw and you shivered. “We h-have lunch...you said,” you gasp as he pressed his knee between your legs and you held onto his shoulders as his tongue found its way back into your mouth.

You pulled back, holding him at arms length, Steve closed his eyes but both of you struggled to catch your breath. “I-I thought... just last night, right? We said... just last night..?”

Steve gave you his puppy dog look, unable to stop himself from kissing you once more before dragging himself away, “I-yes,” he ran his hand over his face and through his hair straightening himself and stepping back. “I just,” he blew out his breath, “I couldn’t help myself. I kept thinking about your lips...”

“Steve,” you bit down on your bottom lip, “we can’t, I-”

Steve nodded, “no, no, I understand. I said I would step back.”

You watched him as he pulled away, thrusting his hands in his pockets, eyes on your lips before he shook his head and growled lowly and then he was out. You took a long deep breath, straightening yourself up before opening the door and moving to join him downstairs.

Roman wrapped his arms around you once you walked into the apartment. He ushered you into your room, saying you needed a shower to wash off the travels and he had dinner ready. 

The shower went cold before you finally dragged yourself out. Grabbing a pair of yoga pants and throwing your favorite shirt on. It surprised you to hear Bucky’s voice before you stepped out. Flinging your door open you met baby blue eyes.

Bucky cried your name out, as if he hadn’t just spent several days with you. “What are you two doing here?” you asked as Buck wrapped his arms around you.

“Nice necklace doll,” he hummed in your ear.

You narrowed your eyes at him as he pulled back grinning down at you, “Buck?”

He pursed his lips and stepped back, “Roman was missing you and so we let you come back home straight away but he invited us over for dinner and how am I gonna miss out on his lasagna??”

Steve could hardly keep his eyes off you as you walked over with Buck, reaching into the fridge to pull out drinks, helping set the table. Roman laughed as he and Bucky talked, Bucky leaning over his shoulder and reaching towards the lasagna he had pulled out, Roman using his hips to keep Bucky from reaching it and laughing when the brunette was not deterred.

“Wait, Y/N, you set too many places,” Roman frowned.

“Actually I didn’t. Nick should be here in a moment,” you nodded as there was a knock, “see?” you missed the look shared by the three men as you hurried over to answer the door. You wrapped your arms around Nick’s neck as soon as the door was opened. 

He laughed softly pressing a quick kiss to your lips. “Hey, there’s my girlie!” he said dropping a kiss to your forehead as pulled you into his arms. 

You pulled him in and wrapped your arms around his waist. Nick chuckled hugging you back and looking at the three men that had stopped talking and watched the interaction between you two. “C’mon, it’s time you meet these two I think.”

Nick slid his hand into yours, letting you tug him further into the apartment, wrapping his arm around your waist when you stopped in front of them. “Wow, this?” he looked at you letting the question hang unanswered for a moment.

“Nick Palmer, this is Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, you know Roman? Guys this is, uhm, Nick, my boyfriend.”


	11. Chapter 11

Nick’s hand wrapped around yours and you led him in, Steve and Bucky offering quick polite smiles, Steve’s gaze lingering on your joined hands. Bucky elbowing him as he noticed you shift from foot to foot. You weren’t sure what the quick look between them meant. Nick nudged you following as you sat him at the table, you gave him a pointed look and he snickered softly following behind you.

“So, Steve?” Nick started, baby blue eyes turning to him from across the table. “You, uh, wait- both of you are actors yes? I’ve never met an actor, what is that like?” he asked looking between both Steve and Bucky, “must be good, since you kidnapped my girlfriend so easily.” He chuckled when you not so subtly ran your arm into his, “what? I am your boyfriend, I think I deserve some answers, at least an apology?”

You dropped your gaze unsure what to say.

Steve glanced over at Bucky who raised his eyebrows, “busy,” he answered curtly grabbing a plate of salad and ignoring Bucky’s pointed look. “And yeah. It pays good, especially since kidnapping was a few days vacation where she got plenty of attention from me and my family,” he said looking up at Nick and smirking.

You took in a quick breath ready to kill, Nick’s thumb grazing over your knuckles, Roman cut in, “Lasagna is still a bit hot, but!!” he smiled for you, “we have the salad for now and garlic bread...” he looked around a little helplessly, Bucky moved quickly jumping up and grabbing the garlic bread easily moving around with Roman, you got up and reached into the fridge, Roman coming to a stop beside you.

“Can you get them to at least try?” you asked under your breath. Roman rolled his eyes and you looked at him imploringly. He sighed and nodded. You set a few drinks down on the table, sitting back down beside Nick and Roman sat beside Bucky.

“So, Nick, you are a puppy doctor?” Roman asked.

Nick nodded, “yeah, it’s my own place now, no more working for others but that means long days, usually have to go in if my clients have an emergency, but it’s not just puppies and dogs, its an assortment of animals.”

Roman nodded pursing his lips, “so you get lots of emergency calls then? Usually Y/N tells me you have had to cancel to go in.”

Nick smiled and glanced at you, the implication not going past either of you. “I have a set of regular clients and I don’t turn anyone down, it’s just me right now as main, hoping to get a friend to come aboard and help lighten the workload. Been talking with 'em about coming to work alongside me, which would help of course. Until then I answer any emergency calls, I try not to turn anyone away.”

“Even if it means canceling on your girlfriend ninety percent of the time?” Steve asked without looking at you.

You looked up at Steve and felt Nick’s hand on your knee, a quick reassuring squeeze. “Well, you know how it is being an actor, right? You do what you do best but make sure you get paid for it. Owning your own vet clinic isn’t cheap, but I am able to help those that cannot pay. It’s not all the time, but when it’s most important.” He looked over at you quickly, “she understands, I mean it’s not like jetting off to different locations for interview or movies, can you imagine that? We would never see each other!”

Roman served you a plate quickly placing one in front of Nick who smiled at him, thanking him with a nod. You didn’t look at Steve, Nick answering Bucky’s quiet questions, keeping a hand on yours as he spoke, thumb running over your knuckles as you ate. The tension seemed to seep out slowly and you relaxed a little chiming in with Nick and Bucky's conversation. You looked over at him when Roman served you a second plate, “maybe some more salad yeah?” Nick said to you quietly, leaning in close and pressing his lips to your cheek, you nodded pushing the plate of lasagna aside. Nick noticed the look Bucky gave him, “she asked me to remind her to not eat seconds so late at night.”

Roman coughed, “that, yeah, you are on that diet right?” he asked as Steve glared. 

Bucky clapped Steve on the shoulder smiling, “she was asking your nutritionist for tips right?!”

“That’s right,” Steve answered, jaw clenching.

Roman smiled and pulled the plate towards himself making a face at you, trying to diffuse the situation, “suppose I’ll have to sacrifice myself then,” Bucky laughed, quietening when Steve leveled a glare at him. 

Dinner soon came to an end and the four men stood, voices overlapping as you pulled Nick towards the door. “Alright girlie, I am glad we got to have dinner together and thank you for warning me that your men would be here to be intimidating,” he mock grimaced throwing a quick glance over his shoulder at the three men that watched as you two stood at the door.

You tugged him out the door, “look, I really didn’t know that they would be here tonight, honestly, Roman asked them over.” You looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

He pursed his lips as he leaned back and looked at you, “they hate me, probably think I’m starving you.”

You let a giggle burst up, “It’ll be fine, I promise.”

“That Steve guy-especially doesn’t like me, he’s got feelings for you, I mean I know he’s your boss but sometimes that happens. God knows If I had you looking after me twenty four seven I would definitely be head over heels, not that I am not.” You looked away, “hey what is it?”

“It’s nothing, I had just hoped the first meeting would go a bit smoother is all.”

He sighed and pressed his lips to your forehead before stepping back, “I understand its work for you, so I won’t go making you feel bad, I wanted to make a good impression on the people in your life. Sorry if I don’t spend enough time with you, its why I got upset when he whisked you away at the last moment.” You nodded, “look, I hope you had fun but not too much fun while you had a mini vacation with your boss.”

“Nick!”

He shook his head and dropped his arms stepping away from you, “what do you want me to say Y/N?” he asked looking at you suddenly serious, “did something happen between you two? He heavily implied it!” He shook his head dropping it when you looked away wringing your hands together, he huffed, “Y/N!” his shout startled you into looking at him, “is that you saying something did happen? Silence speaks volumes babe.”

“Nick-” you started stepping towards him.

“GODDAMMIT Y/N!!” he growled shoving his hands through his hair and stalking a few feet away before turning to you and moving quickly to stand in front of you again, finger jamming into your shoulder, “you let him?! H-he, you!?”

You bit back a noise of pain and looked over as the door opened and Roman stepped out, “Hey, I think it’s time you left Nick, I have neighbors and it’s pretty easy to hear you yelling at her for something you think happened but hasn’t been confirmed,” Roman pulled you closer to him, firmly placing himself between the two of you shaking his head at you when you moved to protest. 

Nick cleared his throat, straightening his shirt and pursing his lips. “Sounds right, listen Y/N,” he looked at you over Roman’s shoulder, “when he gets tired of using you don’t come calling my phone number!” giving you one final glare, he stomped down the hall.

Roman scoffed, lip curling in disgust, “what an asshole.”

You gripped his sleeve, “Roman, he knew, he knew that something happened…”

Green eyes widened before they narrowed on you, “you have details to spill!” he gasped and swung the door open before you could say anything more.

Steve and Bucky jumped back from the door. “Just making sure that he didn’t pull anything…” Bucky offered as explanation with a sheepish grin.

Roman snickered and tugged on his and Steve’s arms, jerking them out into the hallway before quickly dropping a kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth, “time for me to be her best friend and have a chat,” he kissed Steve’s cheek quickly as well, “goodnight boys!” he waved as he pulled you into the apartment and slammed the door shut.

Roman was quick to make a few drinks and sit down with you listening to everything you had to say, and there was plenty you had to say. He stared at you when you finished, dropping your head forwards exhausted. 

“That man knew what he was doing from the get go huh?” he hummed leaning forwards and grabbing your necklace and eyeing it. “Smart man.”

“ROMAN!!”

He giggled, face flushed with drink, “what?! You want me to cheer for the asshole that always leaves you high and dry while the literal  _ movie star _ is swooning at the sight of you?” he huffed and rolled his eyes sitting back. “Y/N, sweetheart, your fucking blind and I am just the one here to make sure you don’t stay blind for too long, cause something that good doesn’t stay single for long, someone will come along to snatch him up!”

You chewed on your bottom lip and sighed, “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Plus, you should chase the good sex, I mean if it’s not going to last at least you’ll have some happy fucking memories…” he blinked at you owlishly and burst into giggles, “see what I did there?!”

You threw a couch pillow at him and groaned, “Roooooman!!! You’re supposed to tell me what to do!!”

Roman snorted, “we get drunk a little more, watch something horrible like ‘Titanic’ or ‘The Time Traveler’s Wife’ and cry our eyes out. Go to work, then when the weekend comes up we go and get fuckin shit faced. Now, when Monday rolls around you face that stud muffin that is your boss and tell him you want more cause that boy is just waiting for you to give him a second!”

You giggled, “what would I do without you?”

Roman stood, wobbling for a second, arms outstretched, “you’d be a bigger, much poorer mess, with several jobs!”

“Jerk!”

“But you love me and know I am right,” he laughed as he sent you a wink and moved into the kitchen to prep some more drinks while you looked for some shitty movie to cry to.


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky swiped Steve across the back of the head as they entered the elevator. “Ya couldn’t have behaved for one dinner?!” he growled annoyed.

Steve didn’t argue but rubbed the back of his head. “I really- it was kinda outta my hands Buck,” he stuttered. 

Bucky’s face contorted, varying emotions crossing his features till he finally settled on done. “That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say Rogers and I have dealt with a lot of your stupid! She’s in a relationship! I thought you were gonna wait for them to break up cause c’mon man, that guy is a grade A asshole and y’know it would have been over in just a month if not days!”

Steve balled his fists, “did you hear the way he was talking to her?” he asked waving his hands and pointing back towards the door of your apartment.

“It was kinda deserved pal, I’d be upset too if I found out my girl slept with some guy, even if he was a star,” Bucky frowned, “look, just… she’s gonna need some space. A few days to get her head on straight, don’t push it, let her take lead yeah?”

Steve nodded, “thanks Buck.” It was a minute before he coughed and smirked at his friend, “so.. Roman huh?”

“Shut the fuck up punk, you have no say in it- you have bad decision making skills.” Bucky said quickly, defending himself.

Steve snorted, “no, no… I like it, the guy is solid,” he looked over at him noting the broad grin. “How long-?”

“Look, we haven’t really done anything yet, we just started hanging out before the little vacation, so don’t get your hopes up, if the guy has any sense he will dump me before the end of the week. Probably by the weekend…” Steve watched as Bucky full on blushed, “not that we’re dating, so h-he can’t dump me...fuck. Shut the hell up.” He blushed deeper and ran a hand through his hair mussing it up.

Steve’s laugh reverberated through the elevator.

***

The weekend came faster than you had thought possible, Roman kept his word, dressing you up and taking you out, though honestly he saved you more than you cared to admit not allowing you a moment to mope, keeping you busy with errands around the apartment like grocery shopping, laundry, movies. You were grateful for the weekend when it finally arrived. 

The club was packed and the music had the air positively vibrating with each thump, people pushing into each other unable to avoid contact. Roman kept close, pushing drink after drink into your hand, both of you dancing and laughing. 

You absolutely adored him, he had kept you from calling Nick, even going so far as hiding your phone from you.

_ ‘You can answer your emails and do work from the tablet _ ,’ he had indignantly huffed and work was so busy you hadn’t seen Steve or Bucky only in passing as you handed Steve coffee and sent him on his way from the office. His schedule was getting busier and busier.

Right now that didn’t matter, Roman was behind you, dancing along, hands on your hips and pulling you into him. It was always like this between you two, Roman was the one that always made you forget and then he helped put everything back together. Which made you giggle as it had been backwards during college, he had been a royal mess and you had literally held his hair back as he prayed to the porcelain Gods.

Roman who was currently at the bar, flirting with a brunette, leaning forward and smiling broadly, hand on the other man’s chest. You frowned, the brunette looked awfully familiar… Hands on your hips pulled you back and you giggled leaning back.

Your heart thundered as you realized Roman was at the bar flirting with a brunette. 

So who was behind you?!

You shoved away bumping into the couple in front of you, just to be pushed back into strong arms, “whoa, calm down there..”

“Steve?!” you asked turning and finding the blond smirking at you as he pulled you close, your hands on his chest, face flushing from his proximity or from what you had been drinking? As you felt his thigh press between your legs you decided it was definitely from his proximity. “What are you doing here?”

He smiled, guiding you in the dance, large hands on your back, your body pressed up against his as the music did it’s best to drown you out. “Having fun!”

Oh, no. This was bad. You had worked so hard to get him to not drink and get wasted and here he was. You had to get him out. “Wanna go?” you asked loudly.

Blue eyes caught yours and he nodded tightening his grip as you caught his hand, leading him out of the crowd and off the dance floor.

***

Steve had convinced Bucky he needed to follow up on Roman. He needed to follow through. Once he wrapped on interviews for the day and had sat in Bucks office he had perked up when he heard Bucky mention that you and Roman had plans to hit the club that night. It had been awhile since he had been to one thanks to your hard work, it sounded like just the thing he needed. 

Once he laid eyes on you in that outfit, Roman had picked right. The top was tight on your cleavage, but loose underneath it, so that you weren’t tugging on it every few seconds and the skirt... Steve licked his lips, taking the drink Bucky handed him and downed half of it. 

“You gonna be alright?” Bucky asked laughing as he followed his line of sight. “She has no idea huh?”

“None,” Steve answered quickly already knowing what he meant.

You were always so critical of your appearance but there were moments that you forgot and that was when Steve knew, when he had been most attracted to you. The way you lit up, completely unguarded and comfortable. He wondered if you knew just how sexy you were dancing with Roman, not a care in the world.

It was a little while after they had arrived when Bucky motioned to him and Roman met their gazes. Steve saw him crook his finger at him and he moved through the crowd, you didn’t notice when Roman stepped away and Steve was grateful he was there to take the other blond’s place. He wondered how much you had to drink? 

All thoughts flew out of his mind as you pressed back into him, ass bumping into his hips, he caught hold of your hips pulling you into him and watching as you were completely lost to the music. There was a moment, he had slid an arm around your waist struggling to keep from purposely grinding against you when he felt you tense up, you had caught sight of Roman and Bucky at the bar and then your jerked out of his grasp, bouncing off the couple in front and right back into his arms. 

God how he wanted to kiss you right there. 

“Wanna go?”

He nodded, of course he did.

Your hand was small in his, he was staring at your linked hands when you both stepped out of the club and a flash caught his attention. It had been some time since he had seen the paparazzi, but there they were, he pulled you back and scowled as a barrage of questions were thrown at the two of you.

‘Was he back on the party scene?’ ‘What brought this about?’ ‘Was it true he was seeing his ex?’ ‘Who was this woman partying with him?’ ‘Looks like you’ll have to find a new assistant!’

Steve’s blood boiled, but you pressed him back behind you as several of the clubs security scurried over, shoving the crowd back and covering the camera lenses. Then he heard you talking, somehow you had pulled yourself together and he was sure you had been the one drinking more than he had, but what was that you were saying?

“Mr. Rogers works hard and has absolutely earned a night out, of course he has an early morning call to set so he cannot stay long.”

“Are you the latest fling? Has he come back, the ladies man?”

You narrowed your eyes and stood silent for a second longer, he noticed, he wondered if others did too? “Please keep your opinion of my employer to yourself or I will have you for slander,” you answered evenly, the underlying tone clear. “Please excuse us, our car is here.” And with a withering glare at the one who had asked, you stepped by tugging on his wrist. 

Steve dropped into the seat beside you and stared at you. You had busied yourself with fixing your hair, he caught your wrist in his hand, noticing how small it was. Actually he thought you were just so small, even if you constantly complained about needing to lose weight and calling yourself frumpy. 

You looked at him in confusion and burst into giggles as he stared at you, “the nerve of those people! Gawd!” you scrunched your face at him and shifted your legs fidgeting with your shirt. Steve sat gaze on you unwavering, “what is it Steve?” you asked finally squirming under his scrutiny, “I know the shirt is a little revealing and it doesn’t fit all too well, but Roman wouldn’t let up and-”

Steve leaned over pressing his lips to yours, causing your breath to catch as you felt his hand wrap around your neck, falling at the base, just under your hair. A shiver ran through you as his fingers played there, his other hand cupping the side of your face. “You really are breathtaking,” his voice was barely there and you hummed. 

“Steve.”

He pulled back, settling in the seat beside you and let out a sigh, “I’m sorry. It’s just, it’s been a minute since someone came to my defense like that.”

You stared at him. “Damsel.”

He jerked upright and turned to you, “what?!”

“You’re a damsel in distress.”

“I am not!” Your laughter bubbled up and he felt his chest tighten a little, he wanted to make you laugh forever. “Do I really have to wake up early?” he groaned slouching in the seat.

“Ah, no, your day is clear,” you answered dropping your head to the seat. “I shouldn’t have drunk so much.”

Steve smiled as you slid sideways an inch and your head fell on his shoulder, he lifted his arm and let you cozy up to him, only moving once the car reached your apartment. You laughed, still giddy from drinking so much, as he slipped out of the car with you, keeping a hand low on your back as you both rode up the elevator and finally stood before the door.

Pulling out your keys you giggled as you missed five times, it really wasn’t your fault, Steve was standing so close to you, he was practically pressed up against you. Not to mention his hands on your hips, obviously to keep you from toppling over. How had you managed to sober up in order to deal with those harpies outside the club?

Steve watched as the keys dropped from your hands and smiled as you burst into laughter. “Oh my god! You remember the day we met?!” you asked turning around and grinning up at him.

His heart nearly lept out of his chest as your hands fell on it, smoothing over till both hands slid up his shoulders and rested lightly around his neck. He pursed his lips together, moving to keep you on your feet as you swayed. “No?”

You fell back against the wall and Steve grunted as you pulled him with you, “You were sooooo DRUNK!” you laughed, “we kidnapped you!”

Steve closed his eyes and sighed, now he remembered. Bucky had given him hell for days. “ _ What if it had been random guys? They could have ransomed you, or sold you to the black market? What would I tell your ma then punk?! _ ” Daaaayyys. “Hold on, don’t move.” He kept a hand on your tummy as he knelt and picked up your keys, carefully sticking it into the key slot with one hand.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?”

You stared up at him as he swung the door open, “will you kiss me?”

Steve’s tongue flicked out quickly, he nearly did, “how about, we get you inside. I will make you a cup of coffee and sober you up, watch a flick yeah? Then if you still want me to… yes.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, nose scrunching up and he held his breath, “You...are gonna watch Dr. Who!”

“You,” he paused, a smile slowly creeping into place, “are such a nerd.”

“But you love that about me!” you squealed running into the apartment and dashing towards the DVD player, he watched as you sat on the floor, legs tucked under carefully as you debated loudly on what he would watch first, shaking his head as he set up the coffee pot.

He jumped as his phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out answering. Bucky was panicking on the other end, it took him a minute before he could calm him down to assure him you were safe and sound with him. 

“Roman was losing his shit… look, stay with her? Uhh, he’s...notgonnabehometonight.”

Steve cracked up, waving a hand at you as you made a noise of question behind him. “Yeah, okay, you guys have fun and be safe.”

“Yeah okay whatever.. Punk.”

You smiled at him as he came into the living room and set the cup of coffee on the table, “gonna get a cover for you.”   
“Oh! The X-Men one on my bed is suuupser soft!”

Steve choked back a laugh as he pushed your door open and turned on the light. He found said cover and turned to go when something on your nightstand caught his eye. The ticket from the festival, he groaned softly and took a breath. He was gonna wait. He could wait. He was a good boy… a good boy, he pouted to himself.

You were already lost in the show when he came back out, shoes discarded on the floor he smirked at the multitude of colors on your toenails, Steve sat down next to you on the couch. It took no time at all to have you snuggled up next to him, the cover over both of you and you were quick to rewind and start.

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why does he have to leave her? Like she is in love with him right? He came into her life and showed her amazing things and he’s just gonna leave her there?”

“Oh, don’t worry he comes back for her. She gets bored and yes they end up falling in love.” Steve hummed, his fingers threading through your hair making your eyes close on their own volition. Steve was much like Nine, he had come out of nowhere and crashed into your life, kept you running, and you had never seen what a real family was like. Not until he was around his. He had shown you amazing things.

Steve groaned as the top of your head connected with his jaw. 

“I AM SO SORRY!” you exclaimed making him laugh.

“It’s fine, it’s fine Y/N, I’m fine!” he exclaimed as you shifted hands on either side of his face to examine him. Steve’s grin disappeared as you quickly straddled him, “Y/N?” 

“You said once I was sober.” You watched as he licked his lips, feeling his hands on your hips.

“Yeah- are you sure?”

You nodded leaning closer to him. Steve ran his hands up from your hips to your waist, groaning as you squirmed on him making him hard under you, “tickles,” you said quickly as he chuckled, thumbs grazing just under your breasts, distracting you from your goal. “STOP!! Hold still. I am gonna kiss you now Steve.” You informed him as he rolled his hips up into you, eliciting a small noise.

“Why thank you Y/N,” he grinned at you.

You scrunched your face up, grinning goofily, excitement thrumming through you. Making its way up through you, wait.. That wasn’t excitement. 

Steve screwed his eyes shut as you leaned away from him suddenly, he gently patted your back as you vomited onto the floor and let out a sigh as you slumped against him. He sucked in a breath as you moaned atop him and he was still hard. Fuck.

Fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick Palmer knew he was an asshole. 

It was your fault, you made it easy to find forgiveness without asking for it, but after several days of silence and ignored texts and calls he found himself in front of the apartment you shared with your best friend. He heaved a sigh and glanced at the bag of food from your favorite breakfast place and then at your favorite flowers bundled together in his other hand. Wildflowers, a riot of colors and what he had called random average flowers.

“ _ The world is full of random colorful people Nick, what’s wrong with that? I enjoy random colorful people… they make life fun _ .”

Your words had made him think differently and he remembered why he had originally asked you out. He hit the doorbell, you deserved the best, not what he had been giving you, and if you had cheated on him once was okay, not like what he had done.

But he was here to change that, he was here to ask for forgiveness and forget what probably happened between you and your boss. Not that you should be forgiven, he could probably make you ask for forgiveness after talking you into seeing reason. 

***

The doorbell woke you, last night was a blur, and when you found Steve in the kitchen cooking, a stack of pancakes already sitting on the tabletop you didn’t question it. Just mumbled a morning as you shuffled past him to answer the buzzing. Your head was already pounding, but the smell of bacon and more than likely eggs, made you hurry to answer and hopefully closer to what smelled like coffee.

Probably a package for Roman.

Opening the door you realized it most definitely was not a package for Roman.

***

Bucky grinned as Roman leaned against the wall opposite him in the elevator. He hadn’t thought the tall lean blond would actually go home with him. Said tall lean blond had his eyes closed upper back pressed against the wall, hands shoved into his pockets, hips canted forward and didn’t see him inching closer.

The little gasp that escaped him as Bucky’s large hands fell on his waist was loud even to Roman, he couldn’t help laughing and squirming as lips fell on the corner of his mouth.

“You’re so cute you know that?”

“I smell, club stink and all night romping don’t make a good mix,” Roman growled hands on the broad chest in front of him.

Bucky scoffed, “you showered and borrowed my toothbrush,” he leaned back, keeping their lower bodies pressed firmly together, grinning as a furious blush colored his cheeks. “You look good in my clothes, you should sleep over more often. I can even empty a drawer for you.”

Roman looked at him, green meeting blue, mouth working to spill something, but nothing came out. The elevator doors dinged, opening and words filled the air saving him.

Both he and Bucky hurrying off as you screamed.

***

Nick stared at you and you could feel panic slowly setting in, if he realized Steve was there… “Nick!” you shouted suddenly, “what are you doing here?!” again loudly hoping Steve got the hint as you pulled the door shut only allowing yourself to be seen.

He grinned at you, “I brought you your favorite breakfast from that place you like? And your favorite flowers too…” You blinked as he held the bundle of wildflowers out towards you, “babe, you gonna let me in? You should probably get some bottoms on unless you want the neighbors seeing you in only your… er, anime shirt?”

You felt Steve come up behind you, closing your eyes before Nick could react as he dropped his chin onto your shoulder.

“Oh, hey there buddy,” Steve drawled, you could hear the smugness in his voice. “Y/N, sunny side up right? Finish up here, otherwise breakfast is gonna get cold alright?”

You jumped as you felt his lips on your exposed shoulder, quickly reaching up and fixing it before throwing a scalding look over said shoulder at him. What had gone on last night? There was no way, no matter how hungover you were, that you would forget sex with Steve!!!

“REALLY?! THAT DIDN’T TAKE LONG!!” Nick brushed past you, shoving the bag and flowers into your chest, whether you caught them he didn’t care.

“What are you going to do about it?” Steve asked grinning as Nick barged in.

“NICK!!!” you screamed as he caught the front of Steve’s shirt, pulling his arm back. 

It was at that moment that the elevator doors slid open and both Bucky and Roman rushed towards the open door of the apartment.

You threw yourself forwards, Steve was in the middle of shooting a very important photo op, one that had been squeezed in to his schedule and he was one of the top paid actors of Hollywood, he couldn’t afford to get a bruise on his face. 

Steve shouted as you caught onto Nicks arm, the three of you scuttling around comically for a moment. Roman and Bucky crashing in through the door as Nick shoved Steve hard, sending him crashing into the kitchen counter, tugging his arm free from you sending you sprawling onto the floor and moving in quick. You screamed, scrambling forwards and catching his leg, in his anger he kicked hard, freeing himself from you when the air rushed out of your lungs as his booted foot connected with your ribs.

Nick froze, “Shit-” everyone stopped at his uttered word, all eyes on you. 

You managed to suck in a small wheezing breath, then everything was moving quickly. 

Steve lunged forwards, fist connecting with Nick’s jaw, as Bucky rushed forwards to catch Nick by the back of his collar jerking him back, which added to Steve’s fist threw him off his feet and sent him sliding across the floor towards the door. 

Roman, had dove for you, flinching as Nick kicked him, boot meeting his face briefly yet solidly, he curled around you to keep you from getting kicked by the several pairs of feet stomping inches away. He heard you suck in another breath, “Y/N, you with me?” You nodded as the three continued scuffling and then you heard a body hit the ground hard. Tears tracked down your face from the pain in your side, but you ducked as you saw a body backing towards you. Roman grunted as a heel connected hard with his spine, Bucky cried out in surprise and went down hard, legs sprawled over both you and Roman, instantly crawling off you two, “Hey! Alright?” he asked breathing hard. 

“Yeah!” both of you answered in unison.

“Right, stay here,” he was up before either of you could say anything more.

Steve ducked as Nick swung, Bucky pushed past Steve, brung up his leg, knee connecting solidly with Nick’s midsection. The man flew out of the apartment door, crashing into the wall opposite the door and struggling to stay on his feet, hands out, “a’right! ALRIGHT!” he cried sucking in air. “She’s not worth it…”

Bucky caught Steve and shut the door with a kick and shoved him away, “Alright Balboa-” all four of you jumped as the fire alarm went off. “What the fuck?”

Steve hurried towards the kitchen, “eggs!” he yelled.

***

“It was all- it just happened all too fast Roman!” your side hurt, you had tried to not cry. Especially being wrapped up in Roman’s arms. There was always something about not wanting to cry and then someone shows you a bit of kindness and you turned into a blubbering mess.

Now sitting on the edge of your bed, Roman in the room with you, you had managed to control yourself. He had allowed you to clean the cut on his cheek, face scrunching up as you applied a small butterfly bandage. “I didn’t, I mean we didn’t- last night. He didn’t even let me explain!”

Roman scoffed, “fuck that guy Y/N!” he nodded his head, mouth dropping open as you sighed, “FUUUUuuuuuuUUCk that guy!” 

You dropped back onto the bed, “I know!” 

The knock at your door made you prop yourself up as the door cracked open. Bucky hissed as he entered, looking at Roman with a grimace. You watched with a smile as Buck moved towards Roman, “fuck, you okay? That looks bad.” He reached up, cupping Roman’s jaw in hand, thumb brushing over his cheek just under the bruise already forming around the bandage.

Roman grinned, “Y/N, cleaned it already, its okay really. Looks worse than it is.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, concern evident as he looked to you quickly. 

You nodded, “I’m sorry, about Nick. I don’t know what? I didn’t even know he would come over. I’m really confused.”

“Don’t apologize, probably Steve’s fault anyhow.”

You jolted, both men surprised as you practically jumped from the bed and hurried out. Blue eyes met yours as he leaned against the back of your couch, guilt etched completely across his face. “God, your okay?!”

Steve frowned, “I’m okay? I’M OKAY?! Your worried if I’m okay when that fucking guy-” Steve stopped as you took a step back from his rising voice. He heaved a sigh and ran his hands over his face. “Y/N,” he stopped as both Bucky and Roman stepped out. He stepped towards you and pulled you into his arms, “you’re an idiot.” You stood for a second, inhaling his cologne, eyes watering as your slowly reached up, burying your face in his chest. “Please don’t ever throw yourself into a fight like that okay?”   
“SHE. DID. WHAT?!” Roman asked dropping his face into his palm soundly, “of-fucking-course she would. No wonder we found her on the ground.”

“Your face!” you managed from you position in Steve’s arms.

“Woman, I have had bruises from fights before, that’s what the makeup department is for!”

Bucky nodded, “there was this one time he drank so much he keeled over face first into the concrete floor and then got up like nothing had happened. We didn’t know what the fuck? So we kept drinking and the next morning half his face was swollen!”

You jerked back looking at Steve in horror, “you will never do that so long as I am around!”

Roman burst into laughter, “I can already see her launching herself to cushion his fall!! We need to get her a cape!”

You growled pouting up at him and pinched Steve, he yelped letting you go and you hurried back into your room. Steve swallowed his laughter, “guys?”

Roman pulled Bucky towards him, looking at your bedroom door slyly, “I need you to check my back?”

You let out a little sigh as Steve closed the door behind him. “I shouldn’t have-”

He held up a hand, “no, you should have. Its okay to feel whatever you’re feeling. Its confusing, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have done that, I didn’t expect you to jump in like that.” He frowned looking away from you. “Honestly you and Roman ended up with all the bruises!!”

You laughed and choked dropping your face to the bed as your side ached. “It’s okay, that you did that, I really don’t know what I would’ve done if I had been by myself, probably taken him back,” you muttered perching on your bed once again. 

“Can I look?” he asked motioning to your side. You nodded, thankful you had managed to get sweats on. When you had changed out of your club clothes you weren’t sure. You jumped as you felt Steve’s fingers graze along your ribs. “Looks like it’s gonna bruise.”

“It’s okay, I used to play tackle football and softball back in college. So, I’m not new to bruises… Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you...uhh-undress me?”

Steve blushed, “I-” he cleared his throat. “I kept my eyes closed, but you kept saying it was too hot, and started stripping down so I threw on the first shirt I found-”

You were going to die. This was it, you would die of shame. 

“But,” you looked at him hesitantly, surprised at how close he was, “you told me very confidently that you were going to kiss me.” 

“I-I what?!”

Steve ran his thumb over your cheek, feeling the heat radiating off you. “You owe me a kiss.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been struggling to get this to word. sorry if it's crap. T.T

_ “You owe me a kiss.” _

You stood frozen in front of him, how your knees didn’t give out at the low rumble of his voice you weren’t sure. You should stop him. It wasn’t good to mix work and your private life. Especially when it was your boss leaning down, one warm large hand slipping back into your hair, holding you in place. 

“Close your eyes,” he hummed, nose bumping yours, and you did, tilting your head up to meet his lips, which brushed yours gently. He pulled back, you leaned in a small whimper leaving you as he caught your lips with his. Unrushed, thorough, tongue delving in to dance along yours. Teeth nipping at your bottom lip as he pulled you closer, breath mixing with yours, you weren’t sure how long you two stood there, and when the kiss broke both of you were breathing heavily.

“Steve-”

He dipped back down, dropping little kisses to your lips, pulling you into him. “Mmm?”

“Steve, I don’t- I don’t want you to think that- I uhm, I, the thing is, with Nick-”

Steve tugged you to the edge of the bed, holding your hands in his as you sat, “Nick, what were you doing with him? He doesn’t even know the shows you watch.”

You dropped your head, “it’s not like that, NIck is.. Well, he was nice.” You looked at him, “what shows do I watch?” you asked the corners of your lips quirking up.

He smirked, “Star Trek, Dr. Who, and there’s that cartoon.”

“Anime! Plus, you need to watch more Ghibli movies.”

Steve nodded humming as he tugged you forwards laughing as you continued chattering about Studio something when he planted his lips on yours once again. You murmured against his lips, before you melted into it, happily returning the kiss with enthusiasm. Fingers slipping up into his hair, you moved to straddle him when pain erupted in your side making you wince and drop your head to his shoulder.

“What is it?” he asked hands following yours as you grabbed your side. “I can take you to the hospital?”

You shake your head, grabbing onto his shoulders, “got a little ahead of myself is all,” you grinned at him, “excited is more like it. Gonna have to rain check… this," you pointed out between you two. His laughter rang through the room as you pouted at him.

**

Roman nodded, Tony looking up at him as he placed a few more papers in front of him to sign. “Last one for now,” he promised.

Both men looked up as there was a knock on his office door. Bucky grinning from the doorway, Tony looked between the two men, subduing a smirk. “Roman, you’re done here.”

“I-uh yes,” he nodded feeling his neck burn. He stepped out of the room as Bucky stepped in, brushing against him as Bucky purposefully took up the space in the doorway. 

“Tony, I’d like to talk to you about something,” Bucky said, the blond halting in the doorway.

“Sure, Roman? Shut the door please sweetheart?” Tony cooed with a grin.

Roman nodded, eyes catching Bucky’s. Bucky tilted his head to one side and held a smile, providing no answers.

*

He was patient, sitting at his desk, pencil tapping at the files that he was supposed to turn in. It took fifteen minutes before Tony’s door opened once more and Roman was back on his feet as Bucky waved and then headed his way. 

“What happened? What did you say? What was the talk about? Was it about us?” he asked wringing his hands together, green eyes flicking over Bucky’s shoulder to see if Tony would come out.

Bucky’s hand on his lower abdomen distracted him for a moment as Bucky gently pushed him back into his office shutting the door behind them.

Roman could feel his heart stop as Bucky caught his face in those large hands and his lips were catching his own, tongue delving in. He hummed in appreciation returning the kiss, reaching behind him as Bucky pressed him into his desk. “Bu-Bucky!” he giggled, twisting away as Bucky’s lips trailed down his throat, his hands tugging at his shirt untucking it and searching for skin. “Fuck!” the end of the word caught in his throat.

“Went, good,” Bucky hummed pulling Roman against him, “nothing bad,” he continued, hands reaching for Roman’s belt, “yes, about us.”

Roman squeaked as he turned his head away, Bucky’s hands dipping into the front of his pants, “BUCKY!” he admonished catching his wrists in hand, pulling them out of his clothes, but biting down on the moan as Bucky pressed his hips into him.

“What?” he chuckled as he pressed quick kisses to Roman’s lips and pushed him to perch on the edge of his desk, stepping between his legs hands slipping around his waist, as Romans slid up his chest and held fast at his shoulders.

“You know what!” Roman accused pouting.

Bucky laughed, reaching up and pulling the tie from Romans hair, freeing the blond locks and kissing that pout away. “It’s not my fault you are so damned adorable,” he said, pressing more kisses to his lips, “so cute,” he hummed, “irresistible!”

Roman made a strangled noise as his hand slipped off the edge of the desk, throwing his balance off and he was falling. Bucky’s arms wrapped around him and both men were laying on the floor before either of them knew what had just happened.

“Tony will kill us if he catches us doing anything.”

“As if!! That man has done the worse here, it used to be his little playground!” Bucky snorted.

“I will lose my job-”

“Then you can move in and I’ll take care of you for the rest of our lives.”

Roman laughed, turning towards him and wrapping himself around the brunette, “shut up!” he snickered, eyes screwing shut as he continued to laugh.

“You might not think I’m serious but.. Pretty sure I’m fucking in love with you.” Roman’s laughter subsided and he was quiet for a moment. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say it. Especially if you don’t feel it, and you don’t have to be-”

“Goddammit!” Roman cried stretching himself across Bucky and planting his lips on Bucky’s. “You talk so much!” he growled.

“Make me shut up some more then!” Bucky laughed, eyes twinkling.

And he did.

**

"What are you thinking about Y/N?"

You started at the voice in your ear, swallowing the shriek that tried to crawl up and out your throat and slowly turned your head. "Absolutely nothing."

Steve chuckled and moved to lean against your desk, arms crossing over that broad chest, legs stretching out beside you, one eyebrow quirked, "really?" He asked.

"I was thinking about lunch, probably get a salad. Yeup, salad sounds great actually."

"Not thinking about this morning?"

You could feel yourself get hot, "nope!"

He cleared his throat suppressing a laugh as you tinkered with the things on your desk. "So cute. Then maybe you were thinking about what happened the other day?”

"What?!" You nearly squeaked.

Steve was enjoying turning you red, the way you became flustered was too much and he decided to have a smidgen of mercy. He cleared his throat, “So, what is next in line for me miss handle my life?"

You straightened up, scrolling through his schedule on your work tabet. "Today you have a meeting with the producers of your new movie, after that an interview and then a photoshoot that should take up the rest of your day."

Steve's shoulders dropped. "Right, all day."

"You have to work Steve. How else are you going to afford me?" you asked as he pouted.

He chuckled, "thought I could pay you with kisses?"

"That can be a bonus, but there is still a matter of bills. Oh! And your nutritionist is changing up your diet- it’s a good thing!" You smiled at him as his pout returned, "you get to eat more!"

"Thank god for little blessings. How about once I get out you come over and you can show me more of this Doctor you are so loyal to?"

Your face brightened, "you've become a fan!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Admit it, the Doctor has grown on you!"

Steve loved how you brightened, smile spreading broadly as you waved your hands around talking about the next episode being a favorite. He had become a fan, thanks to you, not that he would admit it. Maybe it wasn’t so much as the show but more of having you beside him.

You stopped talking as he moved your chair and pulled you in front of him, forcing your knees open, “I do like watching the show,” he said tipping your head back as he bent in, fingers just under your chin thumb resting under your bottom lip, “but usually I get a bit distracted.”

“D-distracted?” you asked as his lips brushed yours.

“Y/N?”

Both of you jumped as the door swung open, Roman froze, a grin spreading quickly before he broke out into full on laughter as the both of you glared at him. “I-I’m ssssorry!!” he snickered holding onto the door frame before dropping to the floor completely. 

Bucky poked his head in. “What happened?” 

“Roman being the little pain in the ass is what happened!” you growled standing and hurrying over to kick the blond in the leg.

He winced and continued laughing. “Your own fault! The both of you looked like nine year olds caught with your hands in the cookie jar!” he cackled again dropping his head to the floor.

“Oh!” Bucky looked at you, “caught you kissing did he? If you two don’t wanna be caught just come out with it already, not like she’s going to get fired. I just talked to Tony.”

You squirmed and Steve sighed, “too many people already assumed things because of who I am and I can wait.”

You looked at him eyes narrowing, “right, you can wait? Like you did this morning?”

Steve smirked, “you look good first thing, nothing wrong with that.” He admitted shrugging his shoulders.

You could feel your ears turn red.

“Alright, enough of that, lets go get some fuckin’ food!” Bucky said holding his hand out for Roman and easily tugging the blond to his feet. 

***

You always enjoyed eating out with the boys, Roman would shovel more food at you and Bucky would feed him from his plate. You almost jumped when you felt Steve’s hand on yours, heart jack hammering inside your chest as Bucky and Roman sat across from you as Steve’s fingers trailed up your leg towards the edge of your skirt. You smacked his hand away and he struggled to keep from choking looking away and covering his mouth with his free hand.

You stood quickly as he reached for you again catching Roman and Bucky’s attention. “Bathroom!” you nearly screamed and quickly stepped away. Safe in the bathroom you took in a few deep breaths before making a decision.

Steve looked up at you as you marched back to the table. “Y/N, everything okay?” he asked worry lining his face as you glared at him. Roman caught your wrist, making a small noise.

You smiled at him before dropping a kiss to his forehead and kissing Bucky’s cheek. “I have to call it a quick lunch, there’s some paperwork I need to go over with Steve before he’s off to the meeting with those producers, I got so caught up with all of this, but work comes first.”

Roman nodded as Steve stood, “course, see you at home?” he asked looking at his watch, “we need to head back too, Pepper can only reign in Tony for so long and I have to make sure my own paperwork gets filed.”   
Bucky sighed, “we can finish lunch?”

Roman nodded as Bucky caught his hand, “well, yes…”

Steve followed after you climbing into the car, you asked the driver to stop by your apartment, “papers.” you explained.

“Did I upset you?” he asked as you sat across from him.

You barely glanced at him, “no.”

Steve pursed his lips, you sat too rigidly, fingers playing with the hem of your skirt. He loved that you wore skirts now, showing off your curvy hips and well shaped legs, it was why he couldn’t help but touch. He had stepped over the line. 

Following you to the elevator he tried again, “Y/N-”

“Please don’t?”

Steve closed his mouth, jaw clenching. He had fucked up. 

You unlocked the door and typed a quick message to Roman before dropping your bag onto the couch. “Steve... “

He took a step towards you, “before you say anything I wanna say I’m sorry and I promise to let you take the lead, if you wanna take it slow then I understand and I just want to be with you I-”

You caught hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him down. The move was so sudden he fell forwards into the kiss, catching himself and your waist in his hands as your own wrapped around his neck, fingers scratching into his hair. 

Steve grinned as you pressed yourself into him and he happily tugged you closer following as you pressed him towards your room. 

He knew the layout of your apartment by memory now, easily maneuvering around the furniture and keeping from crashing into anything. You yelped as he picked you up and carried you the last few feet to your bed, dropping the both of you onto it. His large hands ran up your legs, shoving your skirt up as he pressed himself between them, he pulled back, “you’re sure? I thought I pissed ya off?”

You dropped your head back into the pillows hands covering your face, “you kinda did!” you huffed.

Steve tugged at your hands, “what? How? What did I do?!”

You laughed, “you are absolutely infuriating and unrelenting, but do you really wanna talk about it or…?” you let your question trail, legs squeezing around his waist quickly, “we only have about an hour if that.”

“The hell am I supposed to do with that little amount of time?” he asked rocking his hips into yours.

You pursed your lips together and shrugged, “suppose we could head back…” he growled as you moved to get out of the bed, pressing you back in under him making you laugh as he pushed your skirt up, hands greedily gripping your legs, tugging at your panties, lips on yours.

**

Steve hated working, not really, he hated when he had to work and stop flirting with you. His mind drifted again as he thought of your soft sighs, the way you felt in his hands, how peaceful you looked when you slept. 

He didn’t really hate work, he had hurried through the meeting which as he knew it would be was all boring talk, the interview was quick and over and he had just walked away from the photoshoot. It had taken the longest and was now past midnight.

He wondered if you were even awake? He smiled as his phone dinged and swiped up to read the text, his smile faltering and blue eyes closing as another ding came through. 

Steve wanted nothing more at this moment than to be nestled next to you on your couch with Dr. Who playing in the background, making you giggle. 


End file.
